Love at Tokyo Tower
by MissTeak
Summary: [COMPLETED] She's waiting for love at Tokyo Tower. He isn't the one she's waiting for. A romantic winter love story inspired by too many Japanese dramas, set in the heart of modern Tokyo, bringing warmth and love to the hectic city. [Sanosuke♡Megumi]
1. Miss Bad Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting in front of the computer writing all these. Oh and I definitely do not own the lyrics in the fic.

A/N: Here's a new story for all who like Sanosuke and Megumi! Set in modern Tokyo, this story was inspired by the countless Japanese drama I've watched involving Tokyo Tower. I have had the opportunity to visit Tokyo Tower last year in December, and it is really a beautiful place, beautiful enough to be the setting of a wintery romantic story. And so here I am, working on this story. Just a brief introduction, Megumi is a fresh graduate from Fukushima (modern day Aizu) and is travelling to Tokyo to meet her so-called fiancé, Takeda Kanryuu, whom she met when he attended a 3 week medical forum in Fukushima 2 years ago. He had abruptly talked about marriage with her one night, and how he was going to marry her when she comes to Tokyo. They were supposed to meet at Tokyo Tower on New Year's eve.

Enough said, please read on and enjoy!

**Chapter One: Miss Bad Luck**

_**

* * *

Kono machi ni furitsu motteku **_

_**Masshiro na yuki no hana**_

_**Futari no mune ni sotto omoide wo egakuyo**_

_**Kore kara mo kimi to zutto...**_

_(Song translation: _

_Pure white snow flakes piling up in the city_

_Leaving itself as a memory in our hearts_

_I'll be with you forever, from this very moment)_

Takani Megumi hummed to Nakashima Mika's "Yuki no hana", lost in her imagination of how beautiful it would be when snowflakes descend upon the city, dancing down from the vast skies. _I wonder if Tokyo is really as amazing as how everyone says it to be…_She wondered as the train approached Shinbashi station.

"Shinbashi, the doors on the left side of the train will open. Shinbashi."

The doors on the left side opened when the train came to a complete standstill at Shinbashi station, sending a blast of cold air in from outside, making Megumi shiver from the sudden change in temperature. More passengers piled into the already crowded train, joining in the after-work peak hour rush, while Megumi clutched the handlebar of her luggage tighter, holding her handbag closer to herself.

_I should really have opted for a taxi instead,_ Megumi thought, while a small voice in her head retorted cheekily, _"No, no, Megumi. You couldn't have afforded it." _Well, the tiny voice is right; she really couldn't afford taking a taxi from the train station, especially when she already blew a fortune on traveling from Fukushima to Tokyo. Megumi was squeezed against the wall when a lady in front of her accidentally dropped her keys and had to bend down to retrieve it.

_Is this how Tokyo is like? So hectic and congested? In Fukushima, such large crowds are unheard of._

Shifting uncomfortably, Megumi reminded herself, _its ok…it won't be long before you'll be sitting in the comfort of Takeda-san's house. After you find lodging, you can start planning how the two of you will get romantically reunited at the foot of Tokyo Tower 2 weeks later…and from then on, you'll be blissfully known as Mrs Takeda._

Megumi smiled to herself at the thoughts of marrying Takeda-san. Sure, he isn't much of a looker, and isn't exactly filthy rich or what, but she was drawn to his vast knowledge and his passion for his work as a researcher for a drug company. It was this very passion that Megumi admired, for it reminded her strongly of herself, and such drive and passion was not something many men possessed. Security was what she was looking for. Ever since her parents died in a fire years ago, she had been brought up by her maternal grandfather, Genzai. The trauma and pain she has gone through in her younger days made reliability and security a must-have in the man she marries, and Takeda fits the bill. He wasn't the type who screamed for attention too, hence allowing her to have her own career at the same time.

"Hamamatsu-cho. The doors on the right side will open. Hamamatsu-cho."

Megumi was startled when she realized that the train had reached her destination, Hamamatsu-cho, the nearest Japan Railway (JR) station to Tokyo Tower. With apologetic whispers of _sumimasen_, Megumi tried to inch her way through the crowd to the opposite door of the train, dragging her luggage bag behind her and trying to avoid the disapproving stares she was receiving from some fellow passengers.

Just as she was finally about to make it to the door, the all familiar tune came on.

"Doors closing, please stand clear."

With that, the doors slammed shut, leaving Megumi standing in front of it like a complete idiot, fully geared with huge luggage bag and an expression of utter disbelief.

_Uso…Sonna…_

To make her embarrassment even worse, a group of young girls standing at the side started giggling at her plight among themselves, their eyes occasionally drifting onto her luggage bag. _Fine, laugh all you want,_ Megumi thought, relaxing her hold on her bulky bag and flashing the girls a dirty look. _Fancy laughing at others' bad luck._

Luckily, the young girls caught the look that Megumi threw them with and immediately shushed each other into silence. The cabin once again went back to its crowded yet silent atmosphere, the only sounds being those of the train on the railway tracks and the music from the advertisements aired on the TV screen inside the train. It wasn't long before the train approached the next station.

"Tamachi. The doors will be opening on the left. Tamachi."

_THE LEFT! Kuso Kuso Kuso! _Megumi thought frantically as she grabbed her luggage's handlebar and once again attempted crossing that mini ocean of people, adding a 'hontou ni' to her sumimasen this time round and trying, to no avail, to avoid the dirty looks thrown at her. Thankfully for her, Tamachi did not have as many boarding passengers as Hamamatsu-cho, and it was after painstaking efforts and apologies when Megumi found herself standing at the platform of Tamachi-station, Yamanote Line, watching the train leaving the platform.

_Now to get back to Hamamatsu-cho,_ She thought wearily, making a mental note to stand near the left door after she boarded the approaching train at the opposite station. _This is really turning out to be not so fun after all._

Dragging her luggage bag, Megumi walked across to the next platform, trying hard to ignore the cold that was creeping underneath her coat. Even her leather boots were unable to give her much warmth.

Finding a pillar where she could lean on for a while, Megumi proceeded to make herself more comfortable when the familiar music and a voice came over the PA system.

"Dear passengers, we regret to inform you that due to technical faults, the train going towards Tokyo station, Akihabara and Ueno will be delayed for 2 hours. Sorry for the inconvenience caused."

_Tokyo station…Isn't that the same one going back to Hamamatsu-cho! _Megumi could have fainted there and then. _I can't possibly wait that long! Two hours…It is possible to walk from Tamachi to Hamamatsu-cho. After all, it is only one stop right?_

An hour later, Takani Megumi wanted to slap herself for even having that thought. Walking along the dark streets of Tamachi, dragging a heavy luggage bag and shivering with cold, all she could do was walk on and follow the railway tracks. It was easy traveling by railway, but definitely not by foot, with all the underpasses, traffic lights and overhead bridges she had to cross. She had gone too far to walk back to Tamachi station, and she wasn't really feeling like waiting for 2 hours.

_**negai wo nagareboshi ni sotto tonaete mita keredo  
**_

_**nakitai yo todokanai omoi wo kono sora ni...**_

_(Song translation:_

_I tried wishing silently upon a shooting star_

_But I won't cry, for my wish will reach the sky)_

Singing Otsuka Ai's song "Planetarium" somehow gave a Megumi renewed hope and courage with its beautiful lyrics, making her hasten her footsteps. _Hamamatsu-cho, hamamatsu-cho…_

_There it is! _Megumi wanted to kiss herself for finally making it to the station, praising herself mentally over and over again. Looking around, she saw a vending machine at the street opposite of the train station. _Nothing like a good, hot cup of tea in this horrible weather._

Making her way across the street, Megumi placed her luggage by a lamppost in a dark corner before walking to the machine, rummaging through her coin purse for loose change to buy a drink. _5 yen, 50 yen, 10 yen…where's that 100 yen coin? There it is! _Holding the cup of steaming liquid cautiously, Megumi failed to notice two men picking up her luggage and making away with it stealthily. Turning around, she was just in time to see the men tear down the darkened street with her luggage bag, the shock of it all causing her to drop her cup of tea onto the clean pavement of Tamachi street.

"Ch-chotto!" Megumi screamed, her tea forgotten, giving chase to the 2 thieves, who were by now, mere shadows in the dark street. Running in her high-heel boots with the chilly winter air beating against her face, and squinting in the dark to make out the forms of the two men, Megumi failed to notice the crevice in the pavement in front of her.

Snap! Went her right boot's heel as it plunged straight into the small crevice, causing Megumi to fall in an unladylike heap in the middle of the road. She did not know if it is a good thing that there was no one there to witness the theft; she sure didn't want anyone to see her sprawled on the pavement. Pain shot through her side as she attempted to stand up and resume going after the thieves.

Picking herself up gingerly, Megumi winced in pain as she tried to hobble to the side of the road. _Great, now I can hardly stand._ She thought bitterly. _What about my luggage? Do they even have conscience?_

Painstakingly, she hobbled back to Hamamatsu-cho, trying not to meet the stares of the occasional passers-by. Going to the train station's information counter, she asked breathlessly, no longer bothering if her hair was messy or if she sounded like a total loony. "I want to make a police report. Where is the police station?"

* * *

Another 45 minutes has passed when Megumi found herself sitting in the lounge of the Hamamatsu-cho police station, her hand massaging her bruised knee while a policeman took her statement with a rather bored look on his face. The others seemed to be more occupied with gossiping about their police superintendent, who was obviously, absent at the moment. 

"So did you see their faces?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It was too dark."

The middle-aged policeman tsk-tsked and muttered something under his breath about young ladies walking on dark streets, while scribbling furiously on his clipboard. After a few other useless questions, Megumi was asked to leave her contact number and to be dismissed.

"Wait a minute," She asked in utter disbelief. "Are you telling me that this is it? What about me money inside my luggage? What about my lodging? I came all the way from Fukushima, and now I need help!" Megumi suppressed the burning urge to point out that he didn't even have the decency to offer her a hot drink.

"Miss, I think you are mistaken, we do not settle trivial problems like lodging."

_Trivial!_

"Maybe, you can seek help from friends in Tokyo-"

_Sou da! Takeda-san! Why haven't I thought of it?_

Muttering a "doumo arigatou" that she obviously was reluctant to say, Megumi stepped out of the warm interior of the police station out back into the cold with what she thought was a dignified way of walking. Except it was never really easy to do so when you have a broken heel.

Clutching her handbag, which was her only possession except for her mobile phone, Megumi searched her phonebook for Takeda's number. She hadn't talked to him in about three months, only exchanging emails occasionally.

_Suga…Tachibana…Takeda!_ Pressing the "call" button, Megumi placed her phone to her ear, excitedly waiting for Kanryuu's voice to cut through the persistent ringing.

_How should I greet him? Takeda-san? Kanryuu-kun? Or maybe just Kanryuu?_

But the ringing did not stop, not until… "Moshi moshi. This is Takeda Kanryuu. I am not free to pick up your call at the moment, so please leave a message. I'll get back to you ASAP."

The beep came on and Megumi wasted no time in getting over her disappointment. "Takeda-san? It's me, Megumi! I am in Tokyo now, but my luggage has just been stolen. I am stuck at hamamatsu-cho. Please help me! Call me back as soon as you see this message."

Pressing the button to end the call, Megumi slipped her phone back into her handbag. For the first time in the whole night, she was able to take a break. Hobbling back to hamamatsu-cho train station where it'd make it easier for Kanryuu to find her, Megumi settled herself down on the steps. Taking a deep breath of cold air, she looked around the area and cursed Lady Luck for playing such games with her. Stuck with no place to go, only with less than 10000 yen in her bag, a mobile phone and a boyfriend who is uncontactable. Oh and a pair of boots with one broken heel. Even the JR train service chose to pick on her!

Megumi kept glancing at her watch; it was growing colder with the passing minute, and she was cold and hungry. Her feet were aching and her mind was tired. An hour and fifteen minutes has passed, but still no news from Kanryuu. _What's going on!_

When an hour and fifteen minutes became an hour and a half, Megumi couldn't take it anymore. She sobbed loudly with her head in her hands, her sobs being the only sounds along the entire street. It was already 12 plus, too late to check into any hotel in the vicinity. Her brain entertained morbid thoughts of herself freezing to death at the steps outside hamamatsu-cho train station, as people stood around her in the morning, looking at her corpse…

"Hey Miss…are you OK?"

A deep smooth voice cut through the morbid thoughts clouding her brain and she looked up, only to see a young man with spiky brown hair and brown eyes peering down at her. She couldn't exactly make out his face though, especially when it was dark and her eyes were all watery.

"Miss? What happened?" He pressed on, before taking a long drag on his cigarette and blowing out clouds of smoke in the chilly night air.

"I am stuck in hamamatsu-cho, with nowhere to go! I am from Fukushima and I have no friends here…My boyfriend is nowhere to be found, my luggage was stolen, my heel is broken, my knee is bruised, I was patronized by the idiotic policeman, I couldn't even get out at hamamatsu-cho when I was on the train, I had to walk from Tamachi station here because of technical faults, I have hardly enough money for lodging and…and…" Megumi let out a loud sob. "I don't even have a bloody 100 yen coin for a bloody cup of tea!" With that, she broke down again, sobbing loudly into her hands.

"Shhh! You're making that cop suspicious!" He hissed, still shocked from her outburst and at her series of unfortunate events.

"Is there any problem?" A policeman on patrol asked warily.

"Hi officer, cold night, isn't it?" Seeing that the policeman didn't look very convinced, he added. "My girl's just a bit upset…We'll be fine." To make it look even more convincing, the stranger sat down beside Megumi and put his arm around her, giving the policeman a big grin.

The policeman rolled his eyes and muttered something about kids nowadays and their love problems, before walking off.

"Ok Miss, I guess I'll be making a move too-"

"No! You can't! You can't just leave me here…" Megumi pleaded, grabbing the man's arm. "I have no place to go…" Her tears were once again threatening to start.

The stranger sighed and threw his cigarette onto the floor, before stepping on it. Gently pulling his arm out of her grip, he walked across the road and bought a cup of hot tea, passing it to her when he returned.

"I am Sagara Sanosuke. You can call me Sano." Now that tears were no longer clouding her vision, she could make out that he was good-looking. Ok. Very good-looking. Hunkilicious.

"I-I am Takani Megumi." She replied, taking a sip of hot tea, warming her insides.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go."

"Huh?" She asked, clearly surprised. "Oh!"

A smile spread across her face as she picked herself up, still wincing from the pain in her knee. Hobbling towards him, she smiled sincerely. "Thank you so much."

They started walking, but it wasn't until the third step when Sanosuke abruptly got down to a squatting position and signaled for her to get on his back with his thumb.

"Eh?"

"Get on. At the rate you're walking, we'll reach my place next morning." He said, signaling again with his thumb.

"H-hai." Megumi answered nervously, before climbing onto his broad back. He stood up, steadies himself and placed his hands below her thighs to keep her in place. Megumi gulped nervously; this was the first time a guy ever did this to her.

"Hold on, ok?" He steadied himself and began walking into the night. "You know what, you're not that light after all…Miss Bad Luck."

Whack! Went her handbag at the side of his head.

"Itai!"

And the duo started squabbling, as they walked down the silent streets of Hamamatsu-cho.

* * *

To be continued… 

A/N: Hope you guys liked it:):) Lalala now I am thinking of a kiss scene at the foot of Tokyo Tower. Please review if you think it is good!

Songs:

Yuki no Hana by Nakashima Mika

Planetarium by Otsuka Ai

* * *

Sumimasen – Excuse me 

Uso – No way!

Sonna – Why is it like this?

Kuso – Damn it

Hontou ni sumimasen – really sorry

Chotto – Hey!

Sou da – Oh yes

Doumo arigatou – Thank you very much

Moshi-moshi – Hello

Hai – Yes

Itai - Ouch


	2. Under one roof

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed…They are simply so heart-warming and encouraging! –BIG HUG- And since you guys all enjoy Sanosuke/Megumi fics, you can actually check out my other fic, **All that we lived for**! There are lots of SM goodness inside! LOL I wouldn't be surprised if some of you haven't noticed that story before…I really am not gifted with summaries. (ToT) Do pop by and read if you have time!

Ok, enough of talking about the other fic…This one's all about our beloved rooster and fox! As for those who are really revolted by the idea of Takeda Kanryuu and Megumi, LOL trust me, he is hardly going to appear in this fic. Takeda is vile, gross, not much of a looker…OK, he's totally hideous, and mean. I just need someone to fit the role of a heartless man! LOL and tada! He was given a role. So please read on, and review! Many thanks!

**Chapter 2: Under one roof**

* * *

Sanosuke hummed softly to the tune of EXILE's "Hero", one of his absolute favourite songs. It never failed to lighten his spirits and bring a smile onto his face. 

_**saa ryoute hirogete sora ni kazasou  
nakushita mono wo tori modosetara  
negai wa kanarazu kanau hazu sa!  
itsu ka wa kanarazu waraeru hazu sa!**_

_(Song translation:_

_Well, spreading out your hands, hold them high up in the sky  
If you can reclaim lost things  
Your wishes should definitely come true!  
One day you should definitely be able to laugh!)_

No matter how shitty things are going, Sanosuke firmly believes that optimism can overcome all difficulties. Perhaps that is how he has been able to survive alone in Tokyo since he left home at 16…It has been a long time since he even thought of his family. How about them? Did they still think of him occasionally like this?

Smiling wistfully, he gave a mental sigh of relief when he saw his apartment lights still on. _Great, Katsu that idiot is still up._ Sanosuke wouldn't dare imagine his own reaction if Katsu had went to bed, leaving him stranded outside with no keys. Especially when Megumi had fallen asleep along the walk back to his apartment, her head leaning comfortably against his shoulder.

_I didn't tell her about another guy putting up at my place..I wonder if she minded? _Sanosuke thought. Katsu was temporarily staying with him after a major tiff with his girlfriend Sekihara Tae, who kicked him out of their shared apartment. Such incidences happened so often that Katsu simply nicknamed such happenings "holidays", hence you can just imagine how often Sanosuke's place became a Katsu's "holiday hotspot". Especially when Katsu's apartment is just next door to his.

Sanosuke did not know what made him feel obliged to help this weird total stranger with an exceptionally unbelievable streak of bad luck, a stranger from Fukushima that he found sobbing like there's no tomorrow on the steps of hamamatsu-cho train station. Of course, as a man, it would be totally inhumane to leave a poor woman out on the streets on a cold winter night when you could do something about it. However, Sanosuke let out a chuckle when a tiny voice at the back of his mind said cheekily, _"Come on, Sagara. You helped partly because you find her hot."_

That was true to some extent…Sanosuke did find her hot. Tall, slim, with sharp features and beautiful complexion. Blessed with a sensual voice. Sure, she was really quite feisty along the way to his apartment, calling him names like rooster, laughing at his so-called stupidity, outwitting him and even correcting his Japanese. Not to mention whacking him on the head with her handbag every time he called her fox or commented about her weight.

_Maybe she's just tired…Hell, she looked cute even when she was hobbling in her boots because of that broken heel._ At this thought, he made a mental note to get some decent footwear for her. _I wonder what she's doing in Tokyo…She did mention something about a boyfriend…_

This random thought brought about a tiny tinge in Sanosuke's heart. _Oh well, for a girl like her, I'll be more surprised if she has no boyfriend._ Nonetheless, he can't help but feel a bit disappointed…she'd make a hot date, and Sanosuke, having not gone on a date in what seemed like eons, will be more than happy to show off a pretty face to his pals like Katsu and Chou. Provided that she holds her tongue when she sees them. He can't imagine how embarrassing it would be if she just started calling him rooster and smacking him on the head when they stroll along the streets of Shinjuku. Or maybe when they have dinner by the roadside ramen stall and she decided to correct his Japanese in front of the old stall keeper, whose Japanese grammar cannot possibly be that good either-

_Wait a moment. You're thinking as if you're dating this woman for sure! _Sanosuke smacked himself mentally. _Alright._ _Bring yourself back to earth, baka. This woman is attached! She's most probably going to spend one night with you before her hotshot boyfriend comes along on his white horse and whisks the princess away. From there, it is gonna be "Arigatou ne, Sanosuke!" and "Mata ne!". That's probably what I am getting tomorrow and after that I'll never see this Fukushima fox woman again. Yea. What were you expecting, baka? Falling in love? Begging "Megumi, please don't leave me! I fell for you overnight! Stay here with me in Tokyo forever! Maybe we'll go to Hokkaido and live a secluded life!"? Oh. PLEASE._

Thinking along the way really helped time pass quickly. Sanosuke found himself at his apartment's door, kicking it impatiently for he had obviously no free hands to do so. It wasn't easy kicking when there's someone sleeping on your back, but somehow he managed to deliver a few kicks to the poor old door at a very odd beat.

"Coming! One of these days the door is going to go!" He smirked; he could hear Katsu bellowing at him from inside.

The poor door flew open to reveal a pissed-off Katsu, his hair dishevelled for obviously having been lying on the sofa watching TV, a bag of half-eaten potato chips in his hand. "Why do you have to reach home just when I was reaching the good part…" Katsu started when his irritated tone took a total change for a teasing one. "My, my…what do we have here? A sleeping chick on your back! Hell, Sanosuke, I've gotta bow to you and call you master someday. Picking chicks off the street! Sleeping to replenish her energy for what is about to come later in the night-"

"Shut up, Katsu." Sanosuke strode past him into the warm interior of the apartment, careful to ensure that Megumi's legs, which were on either side of him, did not bang against the door.

"She's got great legs-"

"Shut up," Sanosuke muttered before his attention turned towards the TV screen, from which moans and screams were emitted constantly, coupled with the er-hem _very_ graphic details. Typical of Katsu. Late night porn pay-per-views to Katsu is equivalent to Sunday morning pokemon shows to a child. "You're sick, twisted and psycho…How many times have I told you not to watch such trash at my place? There's a girl with us!"

"Matte yo! You're making all these noise because you are the one paying. I never saw you complaining when we were watching it at my place! Remember, the episode with Igarashi Reino? You were so enthusiastic. And how the hell would I know that you just decided to pick up some random chick off the streets?"

Sanosuke muttered a "whatever", for he knew Katsu was right. "Come help me with her."

"Now Sanosuke…you're definitely the one with the twisted mind…I don't engage in such activities…"

"I don't mean helping in _THAT_ way, baka!" Sanosuke amost screamed, his face turning a shade of red at the idea of Katsu…him and…GOSH. That was just too weird for thoughts. "Help as in put her onto my bed. You know, I can't possibly throw her over like a sack of rice."

"What if she regrets it in the morning? What if she cries rape? I'll be implicated!" Katsu asked.

"Katsu. I have no intentions to sleep with her." _For now_, Sanosuke thought. "Help me put her on my bed so she can sleep in peace. You know, really sleep? Then we can get out of the room." Sanosuke tried explaining with limited patience to Katsu.

"Chotto matte. You are not taking my sofa, right?" Katsu asked warily. "Tell me you're not."

"Kuso. That sofa is mine to begin with!" Sanosuke retorted. "Fine. Whatever. I'll take the bathtub. I swear, if I wasn't holding Megumi, I'd have pounced on you and gave a punch in your middle."

"So her name's Megumi?" Katsu once again asked, his attention channelled onto Megumi since the sofa issue was settled for now. "Kami! I thought you were always interest in those with names like Ai-chan, Rina-chan, Yui-chan…with those trademark bleached hair and elaborate eye makeup…Plus that annoyingly cute voice. Since when did you go for an anomaly? A one with a prissy name too."

"Shut up, Katsu." Sanosuke muttered. "Just make yourself useful. Oh, and you're going back next door tomorrow."

With that, the two managed to remove Megumi from Sanosuke's back and place her down gently onto the messy bed, with shirts strewn around and even a pair of boxers, which Sanosuke hurriedly removed from the bed and shoved under it. Slowly and painstakingly, Sanosuke managed to remove her boots, though his mind was more on her legs than the boots.

"See? This is why I was carrying her on my back!" Sanosuke shoved the boot with the broken heel in Katsu's face. "Go over tomorrow morning and borrow a pair of shoes from Tae."

"No way! She's still pissed at me."

"Yeah right, if she's that pissed, she wouldn't be making breakfast for you everyday and getting me to pass it to you. I feel like a catering service sometimes."

"Whatever. Go get it yourself."

"Fine."

"Alright, my job's done…I'll go continue my programme." With that, Katsu exited the room, leaving behind a tired Sanosuke and a soundly sleeping Megumi, her handbag sitting on the bedside table, and a life-size poster of Igarashi Reino, Sano's favourite AV actress, in a very skimpy bunny suit directly above the bed on the ceiling. Brushing away a strand of stray hair from Megumi's face, Sanosuke pulled the covers over her and checked the heater, ensuring that temperature will not be too much for her to bear.

Phew. Job done. Before he switched off the lights and entered the bathroom (which was his bedroom for that particular night), he whispered, "Oyasumi, Reino-chan. Oyasumi, Kitsune."

* * *

Takani Megumi stirred, rolling over on the bed and hugged the pillow to herself. _Hmmm…such a masculine smell,_ She thought, as she inhaled. _Not at all like the powdery fragrance of my room…WAIT! Where the hell am I?_

At that thought, Megumi's eyes flew fully opened, before she bolted straight up in the bed and squinted to scrutinize her surroundings in the dark. And then it all came back to her.

_Fukushima…Tokyo…Tamachi-station…Hamamatsu-cho station…Luggage bag…Boots…Policeman…Vending machine…Takeda Kanryuu…Hot stranger…and now, hot stranger's bed._

Sighing in an exaggerated manner, and once again cursing her luck, Megumi felt the sudden urge to pee. It must have been the cup of tea she took before she fell asleep…on Sagara Sanosuke's back. _This is so embarrassing! I can't believe I actually fell asleep! _Pressing her palms against her burning cheeks, she pushed the covers off to the end of the single bed, before clambering off it and stepping on to the freezing cold floor. Wincing at the sudden cold, Megumi shivered and tried to feel her way around the room. The only light available was the weak neon green light of the bedside alarm clock, which read 4.28am.

As she shuffled along, she lost count of the number of things she stepped on, nearly tripped over and kicked…_Gosh, does this man know the meaning of neat and tidy?_ Putting her arms outstretched in front of her, Megumi finally came to a door, which she slid open slowly. Keeping one hand on the door for balance, she felt around the side wall for the switch with her palm.

_Great, there it is! _Megumi smiled to herself before she flicked the switch, bringing the bathroom lights on after a couple of flickers. Stepping into the bathroom, Megumi proceeded to relieve herself when she suddenly heard faint snoring. Deep but soft snores. She stood frozen to the spot, her legs still bent midway as she hovered above the toilet seat. Where is that sound coming from? It sounded like it was coming from the bathtub…just behind the shower curtains…

Standing up straight, Megumi approached the bathtub cautiously, looking around for a weapon to arm herself against any weird intruder. Grabbing a toilet brush from the side of the bathroom, she held it in front of her, ready to scrub the face off any suspicious characters and beat the daylights out of his person.

Grabbing the shower curtains by the side, Megumi silently counted to three and yanked it open in one swift move, thrusting out her trusty toilet brush at the same time.

_SANOSUKE! _Megumi realised to her surprise, pulling the toilet brush back before it could hit home, very fortunately for Sanosuke. Phew. After she regained her composure, Megumi found herself looking at this newly-acquainted stranger with an odd fascination. He looks really cute; curled up in a bathtub with a towel draped over himself, sleeping soundly, his spiky hair slightly flattened at the point where he was leaning his head against the tiled wall of the bathroom. _Kawaii…kodomo mitai._

Megumi felt a tinge of guilt when she saw him sleeping in the bathtub…it was because of her that he didn't have a warm bed to sleep in, and had to make do with the bathtub on a cold winter night. But it was also because of this that she had a newfound respect for this man; at least she knew that she didn't trust the wrong person, he's an honourable man. Any man less honourable would have jumped at the chance to take advantage of a stranded girl seeking refuge under his roof. Smiling, Megumi drew the curtains back, before making her way softly to the toilet, where she proceeded to relieve herself as softly as she could, grimacing when the sounds of her pee hitting the water became too loud in the quiet bathroom. Once she was done, she hurriedly pulled her skirt back up, hoping that the loud flushing wouldn't wake Sanosuke up. As she stepped out the bathroom, she almost jumped at the first contact her feet made with the floor. It was so cold! Pressing the balls of her feet to the floor to get herself accustomed to the cold, Megumi suddenly thought of the sleeping rooster in the bathtub.

_Will he catch a cold? That towel draped over him looks hardly warm enough._

With these thoughts in mind, Megumi took off her coat, shivering when her skin made contact with the chilly air. Stepping back into the bathroom, she softly pulled the shower curtains to the side, and lay her coat over the towel covering Sanosuke's tall frame. Physically, she definitely felt colder without her towel, but at the same time, she felt warmer inside knowing that he wouldn't catch a cold. Pulling the shower curtains back, Megumi exited the bathroom before switching the lights off.

"Oyasumi ne, toriatama.", she whispered, before going back to the bed to revisit the land of dreams.

* * *

To be continued… 

A/N: There! Hope this chapter gave you guys an insight into Sanosuke's daily life and his social circle! Also, it was the first time our characters wished each other goodnight)) Pls look out for updates and review! I updated so soon because of the wonderful reviews from you guys!

Baka – Fool, idiot

Arigatou ne – Thank you

Mata ne – See you again!

Matte yo – Wait!

Chotto matte – wait a minute

Kuso –damn it

Kitsune – Fox

Oyasumi – Good night

Kawaii...kodomo mitai – So cute...Just like a child

Toriatama – chicken head


	3. Her future, His past

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Here's chapter 3! I am glad some of you enjoy the Japanese touch that I added to the story…I am trying to portray a realistic side to modern lifestyle in Japan! More of like a reminiscence of my one month stay there on a foreign exchange program and my recent one week holiday there. Gosh, do I love that place. Anyway, please read and review!

**Chapter 3: Her future, His past**

* * *

"_Megumi!"_

_Turning around, Megumi was overjoyed to see Kanryuu holding a huge bunch of roses, the smile on his face illuminated by the lights of the majestic Tokyo Tower. The night view of hamamatsu-cho, seen from the foot of the tower, made the entire scene even more spectacular; a scene that Megumi wanted to commit to permanent memory._

"_Takeda-san!" She called out, running over to stand directly in front of him, as fast as her heels allowed._

"_No more 'Takeda-san', Megumi. From now on, call me Kanryuu." He smiled down at her._

"_H-hai…Kanryuu." Megumi blushed, her heart overflowing with bliss and excitement. He's going to propose to me!_

_Placing the bouquet down on the floor by their feet, he took her hands in hers. "Megumi, I have loved you ever since I first saw you in Fukushima." He said solemnly, his eyes fixed on hers. "Will you marry me?"_

_With that, he took out a red box from his pocket and opened it to reveal an elegant platinum diamond ring, which sparkled in the light from Tokyo Tower. This was the very moment that she has been waiting for ever since he left Fukushima to return to Tokyo._

_Choking with emotion, Megumi managed to reply, "Hai! Mochiron dayo!"_

"_Yokatta na, Megumi." Kanryuu smiled with happiness. Closing the distance between them, he closed his eyes as Megumi closed hers, her lips curled up into a blissful smile as she waited for his lips to descend upon hers…_

"RING!"

Megumi's eyes flew wide open at the loud disruption to her sweet dreams, before blushing furiously at the thought of her kissing…

_Igarashi Reino!_

Smiling back cheekily at her with one doe eye closed in a wink, clad in a bunny suit that was at least two sizes smaller than it should have been, from her position on the ceiling. Not to mention that very tacky cutie-pie phrase at the bottom of the life-size poster that reads "Konya, sabishii no?"

Absolutely horrifying. Ok. Maybe Sanosuke isn't as angelic as she made him out to be. The idea of having a soft porn actress stuck on your ceiling right above your bed isn't exactly Megumi's idea of tasteful interior design.

Sitting up as fast as she could to remove Igarashi Reino from her field of vision, Megumi took a glance at the bedside clock. 11.55am. _Uso! I slept till almost noon!_ She had never slept past 9am before, and now she just did, in a stranger's home too! Rubbing the back of her hand across her eyes, Megumi took the opportunity to scrutinize her surroundings, and almost had a major heart palpitation. It would be more convincing if this place was introduced as a pigsty. Clothes, magazines, newspapers, half-eaten bags of chips, empty instant ramen cups, Gatsby hair wax…strewn all over the room. The clothes were messily shoved to the side, indicating that they had been on the bed before she occupied it. _This will not do…_Megumi thought, shaking her head, running a hand through her slightly tousled hair.

Pushing the covers off to the end, she noticed her coat neatly folded and placed at the end of the bed. _Funny how he actually treats others' belongings with care…judging from the state his are in. _She thought, slightly amused by the confusing actions of this man. Stepping off the bed, she noticed her boots placed by the side, while another pair of female boots was placed beside them. Surprised, she looked up from the floor to see a takeaway order from Yoshinoya, the bowl still in its carrier, a new toothbrush and a note beside it. Picking it up, Megumi scanned the messy handwriting scrawled on the back of an old receipt from Daimaru supermarket.

_Megitsune e:_

_Ohayou. I got the boots from my next-door neighbor; hope it's OK though it's one size larger. (I checked out your show size) The toothbrush is for you, toothpaste's in the bathroom. And the food's for you…figured that you'll most probably be starving when I wake you up at 11.55am with the alarm clock, so I got the oomori. If you happen to get hungry before I return, go downstairs to the small restaurant on the opposite street. It's called Akabeko. Just put whatever you ate on Sanosuke's tab. They'll understand. I work there, but I am out on deliveries most of the time. Call me if there's anything._

_Sanosuke_

Below the note, was a hastily scribbled mobile phone number. Megumi smiled to herself; her luck was finally taking a turn for the better! She hadn't expect to bump into such a kind person after her streak of bad luck…it was as if Kami-sama had planned for her to meet this man…

_Takani Megumi! What are you thinking about! You are in Tokyo because you are here to marry Takeda-san!_ She mentally slapped herself, stubbornly reminding herself of Takeda Kanryuu. _Even though the last time the two of you actually interacted was via email three months ago…_A small voice confessed from the back of her mind, bringing an overwhelming sense of disappointment. The entire idea of marriage to him was really quite vague…there was only a spoken promise, and from there on, nothing else. Not even words of endearment were exchanged over the telephone or via email. However, Takani Megumi was never one to give up. A promise was made, and she'll see to it that it is fulfilled.

_Well, you'll be leaving as soon as he returns. Megumi! He's only a stranger you met last night. And he calls you dumb names like _MEGITSUNE!_ Don't forget that Takeda-san is most probably frantically searching hamamatsu-cho for you!_ She chided herself.

Finally settling on that thought, she picked up the toothbrush and walked to the bathroom, grimacing throughout the less-than-10-seconds walk. _Full of rubbish. Practically._

* * *

"I am back!" Sanosuke yelled as he stepped into the cozy interior of the Akabeko. "It sure is cold today! Anyway, here's 4630 yen for the two bowls of shoyu ramen." He added as he placed the receipt of his latest delivery and the money collected on the counter for Tae to check. Walking over to check for any further deliveries, he stopped in his tracks as he saw a familiar figure exiting the kitchen.

"Katsu! What are you doing here?"

"Visiting me, of course!" Tae bounced out from behind Katsu, clad in her usual uniform and holding a frying pan in her hand.

"So…I take it that you two made up?" Sanosuke asked uncertainly. _Please…please say you did…I want my freedom back!_

"What are you talking about? Me and my dearest tonkatsu have always been on good terms." Tae smiled, while making kissy faces at Katsu.

"Great. Congrats." Sanosuke tried his hardest not to burst out laughing while Katsu gave him a killer look. _Tonkatsu! That's a classic._ "So he goes back next door tonight?"

"Mochiron!" Tae smiled, finally letting go of Katsu and bringing out two boxes of gyoza from the kitchen.

"Sano, send this to Aoyama-san."

"Wakatta." He replied, taking the two boxes from Tae, briskly walking out of the restaurant to the Akabeko bicycle outside.

The chilly winter air rushed at Sanosuke's face the instant he stepped out of Akabeko, making him regret not staying indoors. Hurriedly strapping the two boxes of gyoza to the bicycle, he hopped on and pedaled in the direction of Aoyama's bookshop furiously in a bid to keep himself warm. It was not even 5 minutes when Sanosuke found himself outside that small bookshop, recently renovated to keep up with competition from bookstores like Kinokuniya. The sign that reads "Aoyama Honya" definitely looks more inviting with the new vibrant colours.

"Aoyama-san! The gyoza is here!" He called out, pushing the door open, eyes scanning the shop for any sign of the kindly middle-aged man.

"Sagara-san?" A surprised voice called out, slightly tinged with hesitation. A voice that he recognized immediately, for it was the very voice that he used to love so much.

"Sayo." He acknowledged stiffly. "It's good to see you."

"Kochira koso." She replied politely, bowing slightly, causing the pretty brown waves that framed her face to bounce a little. "How have you been? It's been a long time since-"

_You rejected me? _Sanosuke thought bitterly, his heart twisting with the painful memory.

Sayo seemed to have realized her mistake and was reduced to silence, looking at the floor in silent fascination, while her dainty fingers ran over the tiny silver cross hanging from her neck. The tension was so thick, it could be cut. Sanosuke was wracking his brains for something to say, something to start small talk when Aoyama-san came out from the storeroom at the back.

"Sanosuke!" He called out good-naturedly. "Akabeko's service sure is efficient!" Turning to Sayo, he passed her a book. "Omatase shimaimashita. Here's the book you want."

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu." Sayo reached into her purse and pulled out a 1000 yen note, passing it to Aoyama-san.

"Pass that to this gentleman, will you? It's 1000 yen for the 2 boxes of gyoza." Aoyama said, while looking for a carrier to put Sayo's purchase in.

Nodding slightly, Sayo turned to face Sanosuke fully, holding out the note in her hand slowly.

"Arigatou." Sanosuke muttered as he took the note uneasily and proceeded to stuff it in his pocket. He always imagined how it would be like to meet her again, and now that he finally did, he realized that it was not easy seeing her. Seeing more of her beautiful, sweet demeanor just made him want her for himself all over again. It was the same feeling he had 2 years ago.

"I…I need to get going." He announced. "Ja."

"Hai. Ki wo tsukete…Mata ne." Sayo smiled gently as she waited for Aoyama-san to wrap her purchase up.

Without a backward glance, Sanosuke pulled the door open and stepped out into the cold that now seemed inviting after the awkward situation from which he just escaped from. Why is she still being so friendly? Doesn't she know that seeing her being all friendly and acting as if nothing happened hurt more? Sanosuke shook his head, smiling bitterly as if mocking himself.

_She is the type who says "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu"…You are the type who say "Arigatou". She carries a Prada bag…you stuff your money in your pockets…She uses "Mata ne", you use "Ja"…We are of totally different class…Totally different beliefs…Why do I even bother? Why did I even try?_

Sanosuke cycled on, the cold air whipping his spiky hair back slightly as he thought of Sayo in her white trench coat, clutching her Prada bag and smiling at him. His mind involuntarily went back to the night she rejected him directly.

"_Sagara-san, we are too different. I am not what you are looking for, and we should not pursue things so aimlessly. God has planned for us to be good friends, so please do not try to go against His plans. You are a good man, and one day, you'll find a girl worthy of your affections."_

* * *

"Tadaima!" Sanosuke called out as he stepped into his house. Usually, there wouldn't be any reply for he lived alone, but it was a habit he could never kick.

"Okaeri." Came a female voice from his kitchen, from which delicious smells were wafting out. Kicking his shoes aside, Sanosuke made his way to the small kitchen, were Megumi was.

"What are you doing?" Sanosuke blurted out abruptly, surprised to see Megumi hunched over a plate of onigiri.

"What do I look like I am doing, toriatama?" Megumi asked spitefully. _He most probably doesn't understand what the word "gratitude" means…I am actually preparing a meal for him in thanks and he's talking to me as if he caught me stealing red-handed._

"Poison me?" He added in mock innocence.

"I am doing this because I am in your debt. And I wouldn't want to see you balding prematurely because of instant ramen overdose." She replied coolly, lifting the pot lid to check on the miso soup. "To think I actually went to the supermarket and bought ingredients to make dinner!"

Sanosuke must have been silent for some time, for Megumi continued softly. "Anyway, thanks for your help last night…and also for the boots, toothbrush and food. I'll pay you back accordingly as soon as I get my luggage back."

"Betsu ni iin dakedo." Sanosuke dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"In that case, arigatou gozaimasu."

Sanosuke cringed inwardly when he heard how Megumi's speech resembles Sayo in some aspects. Polite and gentle, with perfect Japanese grammar. The next few words from her left him surprised though.

"I'll be leaving tonight."

"They found your luggage?"

"No. Not yet. It is already bad enough to have imposed on you, and I'll be going to my boyfriend's company to find him tonight."

"You managed to contact him?" Sanosuke asked, feeling a teeny bit sour at talking about Megumi's boyfriend.

She paused for a moment when she heard his question, keeping her eyes downcast. "No. There was no reply. But I am positive I'll find him at his workplace, so I'll be leaving tonight. For now, let's have dinner."

Sanosuke nodded, and decided not to ask anymore at the sight of her being visibly upset. Helping to put out the chopsticks, he sat down to the first home-cooked meal he has had in years.

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: Yay! Chapter 3 is done! Please review if you liked it! Megumi will be going to look for Kanryuu next chapter!

Hai! Mochiron dayo! – Yes! Of course!

Yokatta na – That's great

Konya, sabishii no? – Are you lonely tonight?

Uso – No way!

Ohayou – Good morning

Oomori – upsize

Kami-sama – God

Shoyu ramen – soy sauce ramen

Tonkatsu – Pork cutlet (LOL I couldn't resist a bit of Japanese wordplay with Katsu's name…)

Mochiron – of course

Gyoza – meat dumplings

Wakatta – got it

Aoyama Honya – Aoyama Bookshop

Kochira koso – same for me

Omatase shimaimashita – sorry to have kept you waiting

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu – Thank you very much

"Ja" – See you (very casual form of Japanese conversation)

Hai. Ki wo tsukete…Mata ne – Right. Take care of yourself...I'll see you around.

Tadaima – I am home!

Okaeri – Welcome home

Onigiri – rice balls

Betsu ni iin dakedo – Never mind, it's ok (casual form)


	4. Fate's plans

Standard disclaimers apply. I definitely do not own Hamasaki Ayumi's "HEAVEN" lyrics!

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I really enjoy getting feedback from you guys. And I totally agree that Sayo's not for Sano…she's a nice person, but she's just not his type. Nothing against her, she's just a part of Sano's past. As for Kanryuu...Let's not even get there. There's just too long a list of nasty things I want to do to him. Personally, I like MadiSano's suggestion of having a piano fall on his ugly head. LOL. Anyway here's chapter 4, please enjoy! For extra effect, I suggest that you listen to Hamasaki Ayumi's HEAVEN before reading the front part of this chapter!

**Chapter 4: Fate's plans**

* * *

After a very satisfying dinner, Sagara Sanosuke found himself bidding goodbye to Takani Megumi. She was standing at his door, holding her handbag and a piece of paper out. The atmosphere was surprisingly heavy, especially when the two of them hardly knew each other. 

"Oh, just to tell you, I cleaned up your place."

"Ah. Arigatou."

Megumi shook her head and smiled.

"Can I have your home address so I can mail you the money?"

Even though Sanosuke had no intentions of getting her to pay him back for the toothbrush and the food, he still took the paper from her and scribbled down his address. Somehow, he just felt that he wanted more to do with her. It just seems too weird to bid goodbye and never see her again.

At this point, Hamasaki Ayumi's "HEAVEN" came on air over the radio.

_**Soba ni ite, ai suru hito**_

_**Toki wo koete, katachi wo kaete**_

_**Futari mada minu mirai go koko ni**_

_**Nokotteru kara shinjite...**_

_(Song translation:_

_Stay by my side, the one I love_

_Our love will transcend time; it will change in its shape_

_The future we have yet to see is right here_

_And there's still so much of it left, hence I believe…)_

The meaning behind the beautiful lyrics hit both of them hard. _The future we have yet to see_…It was as if Fate has planned to tell them that there is a future in store.

_There's still so much of it left…Was it a hint that this happiness should be pursued? _Sanosuke thought, slightly embarrassed that such a song had to come up at this point when she was about to step right out of his door and out of his life.

Megumi seemed equally affected by the lyrics, for she began fiddling with her phone. _What a weird timing for a song like this…it's just like background music to a dramatic goodbye!_

"Can I have your phone number?" Sanosuke abruptly blurted out, breaking the romantic but embarrassing tension in the air.

Megumi laughed, glad that the tension had reverted to a lighter one. "Is that some type of cheesy pickup line?"

Sanosuke couldn't help but noticed how her eyes twinkled with laughter, making him chuckle as well. "Yes it is," He replied with mock seriousness. "Now give me your number so we can go on a hot date."

"You're impossible, toriatama." Megumi shook her head in amusement while keying in her mobile phone number into his phone.

He simply shrugged and smiled, putting his right hand into the pocket of his jeans and holding his phone in the left when she was done.

Megumi straightened up and bowed formally. "Taihen osewa ni narimashita."

Sanosuke couldn't think of anything else to do than bow in return.

"Ja, mata ne." Megumi said softly.

_**Sayonara nante iwanai...**_

_(Song translation:_

_I will not say "goodbye")_

"Ja." Sanosuke replied, the roof of his mouth feeling dry as realization hit him. This was the first time a girl spent a night under his roof for reasons other than one night stands. _At least she said mata ne…_

As Megumi turned to go, the final notes of "HEAVEN" echoed around the small apartment and in their hearts.

_**Ano hi kitto futari wa**_

_**Ai ni fureta**_

_(Song translation:_

_On that day, the two of us were certainly touched by love.)_

Sanosuke could only look on as she left without a backward glance.

* * *

Takani Megumi pulled her coat tighter around herself as she stepped out of the building where Sanosuke's apartment was. It certainly was cold, but no matter what, the thought of finally seeing Takeda Kanryuu was heart-warming. 

_There must have been something wrong with the phone…There is no way he could have ignored my message._

Her mind was occupied with thoughts of meeting Kanryuu for the entire period of time she took to walk to hamamatsu-cho station.

_How will he react when he sees me? _

_How should I greet him?_

_Will we be sleeping in separate rooms when I go to his place tonight?_

_It will be Saturday tomorrow…where will we be going?_

Such were the thoughts that filled her mind as she purchased a ticket going towards Ikebukuro where Takeda Kanryuu worked. It wasn't before long when she found herself on the train, watching the same advertisements repeat themselves over and over again on the screen. As usual, the entire carriage was filled with people, but Megumi's spirits were not at all affected.

Finally, after about an hour or so, Megumi found herself outside the drug company where Kanryuu worked as a researcher, her hand clutching the address and checking it again.

_Hai. Machigaenai._

Glancing at her watch, Megumi saw that it read 8pm. He should be getting ready to go home by now. Running her fingers through her long jet black hair, Megumi checked her reflection in the glass sliding doors. Excitement coursed through her veins as she thought of meeting him after two years. _I wonder if he changed in any way…_

Standing near the main entrance, Megumi smiled politely when the other employees exited the building with questioning looks on their faces. It wasn't everyday when you see a young lady outside your office looking around expectantly.

Searching for any sign of Kanryuu, Megumi gradually grew disheartened when half an hour past with him still nowhere to be seen. The employees streaming out of the building earlier were reduced to a mere few walking out now and then, and the entire street grew darker when the lights of the building were switched off. _Just where could he have gone to?_

Still, minutes ticked by steadily with no Kanryuu in sight.

By now, weird looks were being flashed at Megumi by passers-by, for she was standing outside a pitch dark building, staring at the main entrance silently. It was already 9.15pm when the security guard stepped out of the building to lock the main entrance up.

Walking over, Megumi asked, "Ano…Do you know who Takeda Kanryuu is?"

"Takeda-san? Yes, I know him!" The kindly old man answered. "Ojou-san, nani ga atta?"

"I am looking for him...Has he left the place?"

"Yes, he left at about 8.15pm. You must come earlier next time."

_8.15pm? I was standing here since 8! Why didn't I see him?_

"Doumo." Megumi muttered her thanks to the old man and hurriedly pulled out her mobile phone, searching the phonebook for Takeda's number.

The persistent ringing continued until the all-too-familiar voicemail box message came on. Pressing the "End" button in frustration, Megumi put her phone down and sat down on a bench by the sidewalk.

_What is going on? Where on earth is he? Where am I going to go…now that my only hope is gone? I am still stranded in Tokyo…_

At these thoughts, Megumi's eyes filled up with tears. Tears of desperation, fear and frustration.

A slight drizzle began almost at the same time, raindrops falling down gently from the inky heavens above, as if the angels were crying together with her. She has never felt so alone before.

Megumi couldn't hold her tears back anymore. For the second time since she came to Tokyo a night ago, she cried. Silently at first, until the pent-up frustration broke loose did she allow herself to cry out loud, ignoring the stares the occasional passer-by gave to her.

Until her phone rang.

* * *

Sagara Sanosuke was amazed at the state his room was in. Funny how the same old room appeared to be so much more spacious with all the rubbish in it cleaned out. It looked and smelled so much better too. No more ramen cups, bags of chips, magazines, clothes or whatever other rubbish he has stashed somewhere in the room. 

Falling back onto the neatly-made bed and messing up the covers instantly, his thoughts immediately went to the person who made all these possible. _Megumi…I wonder how is doing now? Is she with her boyfriend already? I wonder what kind of person her boyfriend is…Is he the rich, gentlemanly type? Or is he even better looking than me?_

_Chotto! What are you thinking of again? _He scolded himself. _She's out of your life already! You're crazy, Sagara! It has only been 2 hours plus since she left!_

But despite his thoughts, his heart couldn't help it but feel like calling her, hearing her voice. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he searched the phonebook for "Takani". Before he actually realized what was going on, he found himself pressing on the "call" button of his mobile phone.

_Calling…Takani Megumi. _The phone's screen read.

The phone rang for approximately 4 times before he heard her voice, slightly hoarse, with the loud pattering of rain in the background.

"Mo-Moshi moshi?"

Sanosuke sat up immediately when he heard her voice, before yelling at himself mentally. _Oi! Why on earth are you so nervous? It's just a phone call!_

"It's me, Sanosuke."

"Sa-Sanosuke? Is th-there anything?" She replied shakily, followed by a loud sob.

Sensing something wrong, Sanosuke pressed the phone nearer to his ear, straining to catch her words over the growing noises of the rain. "What happened? Megumi, where are you now? Why are you crying?"

"I-I am at Ikebukuro…Outside Okazawa drug com-company…"

"What are you doing there? Where is your boyfriend?"

"I can't…I can't find him…"

"Did you call him?"

"No-no one picked up…"

_That asshole!_

Sanosuke's heart ached when he heard her choke out the words, and all of a sudden, he felt compelled to be there for her. After all, he was the only person she knew in Tokyo, other than her boyfriend of course.

"Soko de matte, Megumi. Sugu iku kara."

Ending the call, Sanosuke jumped off his bed, grabbed his keys, wallet and coat before exiting his apartment.

_Please be alright, Megumi._ He thought. _She definitely doesn't sound very ok…_

Running out into the rain, Sanosuke waited impatiently for a taxi to appear. It was late, cold and taking the train would mean too much time. He had to get to Ikebukuro fast.

_Where are the damned cabs when you need them!_ Sanosuke wanted to scream after 5 minutes went past without a single taxi in sight. Finally, when one lone taxi appeared in front of him, Sanosuke spent no time in hopping on.

"Ikebukuro. Okazawa drug company. QUICK."

* * *

Sanosuke glanced at his watch for what seemed like the millionth time during the taxi ride. 

_Kuso…It's nearly 10pm._

"Okyaku-sama, we've reached. It will be 3850 yen-"

"Keep the change." Sanosuke muttered, shoving four 1000yen notes to the taxi driver before hopping out into the pouring rain.

His heart felt as if someone had squeezed it tightly when he saw the very person he was looking for, right in front of him.

Standing rooted to the ground momentarily in the heavy rain, Sanosuke could only look on as she sat on a bench; legs drew up to her chest, huddling in a small ball without any shelter from the harsh rain, illuminated by only the street lamp.

Running over to her, Sanosuke shook her gently.

"Megumi..."

No response. She was staring blankly ahead; it was hard to see if she was crying because of the rain.

_Kami…has she gone loony?_

"Megumi…Megumi!" He was practically yelling by now; the pouring rain seemed intent on drowning out every single word he said. Squatting down in front of her to face her directly, he asked, "Can you hear me?"

"Sanosuke?"

"Yes, it is me!" He shouted in relief, gripping her by the shoulders. "Why are you sitting in the rain? Quick get up, we'll get out of here…"

"Where can I go?" Megumi asked, her voice cracking slightly with hurt. "I have no place to go..."

"Ahou ka?" Sanosuke admonished, placing his palm on her head firmly. "My place, of course! Hayaku, my hair's no longer spiky-"

His words never got to leave his throat as she threw her arms around him abruptly and clung on to him tightly like a child.

"Arigatou ne…Sanosuke…"

He didn't know what to say. Part of him was shocked at his own reaction to the situation, part of him was angry at Kanryuu, part of him surprised at HER reaction, and another part happy that she'll be putting up at his place again. But for now, words were not needed. He put his arms awkwardly around her, and slowly held her closer to himself.

Holding each other under the seemingly interminable rain on the silent streets of Ikebukuro. For a while, that was all they did.

_**Unmei to yobu igai...Hoka ni wa nai...**_

_(Song translation:_

_There is nothing else besides fate...)_

* * *

To be continued… 

A/N: I had fun writing this chapter! Was actually kinda surprised at how well "HEAVEN"'s lyrics fit into the fic…LOL I thought the phrase "**_Ano hi kitto futari wa Ai ni fureta_**" was too romantic to be true. But anyway just to clarify things, Sanosuke is NOT in love with Megumi at this point. All he has is a crush…I mean, Megumi is hot and all, so a crush is definitely justifiable. He's being very nice partly because of his crush on her and partly because she is caught in a horrid predicament. Ok enough said. Thanks for the great reviews anyway!

Please continue supporting the story and reviewing!

Toriatama – chicken head

Taihen osewa ni narimashita – Thank you very much for your hospitality

Mata ne – See you again

Hai. Machigaenai. – Yes. There is no mistake.

Ano – Excuse me

Ojou-san, nani ga atta – Young lady, is there anything

Moshi moshi – Hello

Soko de matte, Megumi. Sugu iku kara. – Wait there, Megumi. I'll be right there.

Kuso – Damn it

Okyaku-sama – Dear customer

Ahou ka – Are you stupid?

Hayaku – Quick, hurry up


	5. Getting to know you

A/N: Glad to see that you guys enjoyed chapter 4! Here's chapter 5 coming up! Well, nothing BIG is going to happen in this chapter, it will mainly focus a lot on SM interaction. LOTS of conversation as well:) Oh and to Foxer, our darling rooster's not going to pop a cigarette in his mouth very often from now on…Guess who's the one controlling him:P

Please read and review!

**Chapter 5: Getting to know you**

* * *

For the first time in years, Sanosuke woke up to delicious smells of miso soup and curry rice and the unmistakeable sounds of someone busy at work in the kitchen.

_Hmmm…oishisou…_He thought, as he lazily threw an arm over his eyes to shield them from the morning brightness and with the other hand, reached out and felt about the coffee table for his watch.

Squinting as he raised the watch to his face, he saw that it was still early, at approximately 8am. Closing his eyes and shifting in his position on the sofa, his thoughts went back to last night. He and Megumi had been stranded in Ikebukuro, drenched and cold, with no mode of transport back, until Sanosuke suddenly thought of calling Katsu and Tae for help. Being the trusty friends they were, the couple wasted no time in driving the Akabeko van down to Ikebukuro with towels and hot tea. Sanosuke could sense that Katsu had many burning questions when he saw them, and he silently thanked Kami when Tae prevented Katsu from talking much by changing conversation topics regularly.

And the rest was well, pretty much the same as the first day he met Megumi, except that he didn't have to make do with the bathroom and she was awake this time round. Mentally reminding himself to find out more about her and prepare himself for the interrogation from Katsu which was bound to come, Sanosuke propped himself up on an arm and got off the sofa, making his way to the kitchen.

Entering quietly, he couldn't help but notice how good Megumi looked in an oversized t-shirt of his, her hair tied up in a messy bun as she leaned slightly over the pot of curry, stirring it slowly. _Kirei…_

Clearing his throat softly, he greeted her. "Ohayou."

"Ohayou gozaimasu," She turned around, returning his greeting. "Breakfast will be ready in a while, you can wash up first."

Despite the smile she wore, Sanosuke could easily tell that she was still upset over last night's turn of events from the weary expression in her eyes that no amount of smiles could mask.

_But who wouldn't be? Any weaker girl faced with the same predicament would have immediately run back to Fukushima._

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two of them found themselves sitting opposite each other at the small table in Sanosuke's apartment, their freshly-prepared breakfast neatly placed on the table.

"Sorry if it isn't good enough…" Megumi started, adding a small smile that did not reach the eyes. "I tried to make do with the ingredients left from last night-"

"You don't have to force yourself to seem happy, Megumi."

Looking up at Sanosuke with widened eyes, Megumi could only stay silent, her ruby lips slightly parted.

"So, what exactly brings you to Tokyo?" He asked casually, before shovelling a huge mouthful of rice into his mouth.

"I came here to get married."

"WHA-" Sanosuke began before the rice got lodged in his throat and he launched into a severe coughing fit. After a few huge gulps of miso soup, he managed to choke out weakly. "You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I am kidding, tori-atama?" Megumi asked, pointing towards her own face questioningly. "Is marriage something to joke about?"

"Calm down. I was just surprised…You can't blame me eh? This sounds like some old drama…"

"What's wrong with coming to Tokyo to get married?"

A little alarm went off in Sanosuke's head. Megumi was clearly getting offended.

"It's just so…traditional," Sanosuke racked his brains for a tactful word. "I never thought you were that sort, kitsune."

"I never expected you to think, tori-atama."

_OUCH._ Sanosuke decided to ignore that biting remark for now, for she was still very upset. The wound is still raw; he has to avoid touching it for now. For some weird reason that he dismissed as one of the mysteries of the universe, he felt as if the wound was shared by him…It felt slightly painful talking about Megumi's impending wedding.

"Will you be having your wedding in Tokyo or Fukushima?"

"I don't know…why do you want to know?" Megumi, despite having said that, can't help but feel a bit disappointed with the entire situation. _I've never ever thought about it…_

"You might want to invite me after all the help?" Sanosuke asked cheekily despite the awkwardness of the conversation topic.

"Much as you exasperate me," Megumi added with a mock grimace. "I won't forget your help."

Sanosuke smiled and nodded, satisfied with her answer and went back to eating his curry.

"How about you?" Megumi asked. "Where are your family members? Are they in Tokyo as well?"

Sanosuke froze at the mention of his family members, before shrugging, his eyes fixed on a piece of carrot on his plate. There was no reply from Megumi for a while, so he looked up to see her regarding him silently, patiently waiting for an answer.

"I…I left home," Sanosuke declared with a small shrug, trying to mask the ache in the depths of his heart. "They probably didn't want me around anyway. What's the point of staying in that place?"

"Belittling yourself and the situation does little to mask your emotions, Sanosuke." Megumi replied calmly, her spoon held in mid-air.

That statement caught him by surprise, shock and disbelief. No one has ever told him anything like this. Whenever people heard of his problem, they either went _"You are doing fine on your own."_, _"Poor Sano! Having a terrible childhood sure is tragic!"_ or worse still, _"Who needs a loser family?"_

"Treasure them…Do it while it's not too late. I never had a chance." Megumi continued, a serene smile gracing her beautiful features.

A questioning look from Sanosuke prompted her next reply. "They died in a fire. I was brought up by my maternal grandfather."

"Aa…Gomen."

"Daijoubu," Megumi kept her smile on. "It happened too long ago. I wished I could have loved them more…You should be happy that you can still do so, Sanosuke. Don't regret like I do. That's why I am looking forward to settling down…I want that family I never really had."

He didn't say anything; all he did was nod. He wasn't really ready to have anything to do with his family for now, but talking about it with this woman in front of him felt perfectly right. Their topics flitted between serious talks, childish banters, daily conversations and even arguments, but all seemed so right. There was no trace of any restriction he has to put on himself while conversing with her.

"Anyway, what exactly are you working as?" Megumi opted for a light-hearted topic instead; after all, this was kind of like an ice-breaking session.

"I work at the Akabeko, but come to think of it, I have no particular job scope. I'm the delivery man, the waiter, the cleaner, the stock checker…and many more. Whatever Lady Boss Tae decides to make me do. I mean, working there includes meals being taken care of, and Tae and Katsu are great friends of mine…It's nice working there. You?"

"I am fresh graduate," Megumi answered. "I studied medicine."

_No surprise,_ Sanosuke thought. _She does seem like the brainy sort…_

"A doctor, huh?"

"That's what I hope to be. And studying medicine actually indirectly brought me and my boyfriend together. We met during a forum at Fukushima University…he's a researcher with Okazawa Drug Company."

He did not know why, but Sanosuke felt jealousy pinching his heart when he heard the pride in Megumi's voice as she spoke of her boyfriend. _I wonder who the hell he is…_Sanosuke mentally conjured up images of a bruised man lying on the dark streets of Ikebukuro at night after he was done with punching him in return for all the tears Megumi shed. For now, all he wanted was to know more.

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"2 years."

"How long have you guys been dating?"

Megumi was about to point out that Sanosuke was being overly nosy and interrogating her when his question stumped her. _Dating…what exactly was considered as a date? Did emails and rare phone calls count?_

"Dating?" Megumi, against her usual smart, fast reactions, asked dumbly.

"You know, as in going out? Perhaps to the movies, having dinner, amusement parks, shopping malls…?" Sanosuke listed, as he watched the growing confusion on Megumi's pretty face. _Masaka…She hasn't been on a date?_

"I don't think we've really gone on a date…" She answered hesitantly, her grip on her spoon tightening. Admitting her lack of romantic experience was only serving to add to her embarrassment at having this so-called relationship with Kanryuu…

_Nonsense, Megumi! What are you thinking about? Takeda-san is a respectable man! He's serious, takes pride in his work and puts his career and dreams in top priority. You should be proud of him! Definitely not feeling embarrassed about how he doesn't go out on trivial things like movies!_ She mentally chided herself. _You are almost acting like a desperate, needy woman!_

"Not even holding hands?"

Megumi felt her face burn at Sanosuke's statement. How can this person talk about her love life, or rather, the lack thereof, as if he was interrogating her?

"Th-That is none of your business, isn't it?"

"Hey calm down…I was just asking," Sanosuke raised his arms in a defensive pose, whereas his mouth was curled up in a smirk. "Why get so defensive? Unless you really haven't done that before…"

He was greeted with silence.

"USO! You…You really haven't even held hands or been on a date?"

"So what?" Megumi retorted, her embarrassment going up one notch higher as she racked her brains for any recollection of having gone out or remotely had any physical contact with any man, only to score a big fat zero for her search results. Her teenage years have been spent studying and planning for her career, and the lack of male siblings and friends made the idea of actually being in a romantic relationship foreign.

Sanosuke studied the woman facing him. Gosh…It is almost impossible for a girl who looks like this to have not gone on a date! She won't even know what a date is, with her getting married soon…unless…

A crazy thought whizzed through Sanosuke's mind, and before he knew it, the words have left his mouth.

"So I am asking, do you want to go out on a date with me?"

Megumi looked at him as if he suddenly sprouted two more heads and grew purple spots all over his body.

"I mean, you know…just go out? So you know what it is like?" Sanosuke hurriedly added, his face burning as he tried explaining to make his previous statement sound less suggestive. "There will be no strings attached, ok? It's just…just for fun."

"Is it really that unusual for someone to have not gone on a date?" Megumi asked softly, her eyes fixed on her half-empty plate, absentmindedly pushing a clump of rice around in the curry, as if fascinated with the way the rice sopped up the savoury gravy.

_It is not THAT unusual…but it sure is for a pretty girl like you…_

"Not really…perhaps it's just because I have, so I find it a bit shocking."

"Sou ka."

The two fell silent, with Sanosuke silently cursing himself for his lack of tact with words and Megumi getting slightly upset with the harsh realization that all she and Kanryuu had was a spoken promise, with no actual relationship to speak of. Silence dominated, with only the occasional _cling_ of the spoon against the plate. After what seemed like an eternity to the two of them, Sanosuke finally opened his mouth.

"Megitsune…"

"What did you call me?" Megumi demanded, her cinnamon eyes narrowing as she pointed her spoon at Sanosuke. "Baka tori!"

"Megi-Megumi," He deliberately mispronounced the first part, just to agitate her. It was so fun provoking her' if it didn't sound so psychotic, he would actually admit that it gave him a kick to see her agitated. "So…you haven't answered my question."

Megumi gulped silently. She thought that by keeping quiet, Sanosuke would just forget that he asked and she wouldn't have to be caught in a dilemma like she was at the moment. _You know that you want to go out with him, Megumi. _She thought, slightly embarrassed. _But what about Takeda-san? Is this considered as cheating on him? Can I really trust Sanosuke? He did say there are no strings attached…_

Thinking about the words 'no strings attached', especially when they came from Sanosuke, made her feel oddly _detached_.

"If you're worrying about some insane girlfriend of mine threatening to murder you, rest assured I am single at the mo-"

"I will go out with you," Megumi interrupted. "If there are…there are no strings attached."

There was a moment of silence from Sanosuke, until he returned her statement with a big bright grin.

"Yeah…no strings attached. How can there be?"

_You are getting married anyway…_Sanosuke just did not understand himself…She's about to get married to another man…why is he holding on blindly?

But for now, he will not think so much about it. He only prayed that he did not fall in too deep as he did with Sayo, because if he did, he would be going through all the heartache once again.

_No strings attached…_

Clapping his hands together, Sanosuke muttered softly, "Gochisousama deshita." Picking up hid plate, he entered the kitchen only to emerge later on with a cigarette in his mouth. _Nothing like a good fag on a winter morning…_

Sanosuke was about to take another long drag, when he suddenly felt the cigarette get pulled out of his mouth roughly.

"Hey!" Sanosuke yelled. "Nani yatten no yo?"

"No smoking." Megumi said sternly. "Koko ga kinen da."

"Nanda korya!" Sanosuke retorted, trying to reach for the cigarette, but quickly drew back his hand when Megumi threatened to press the burning end of the cigarette on his hand. "This is MY place!"

"Not when I am living here as well."

"It's not of your business, Megitsune!"

"It is when MY lungs are threatened! I wish to live longer, thank you very much! Baka tori!"

Marching into the kitchen with the cigarette held precariously in one hand and her plate in another, Megumi added sternly. "Don't you dare go light another one."

_Control freak…_ Sanosuke thought sulkily, plopping himself onto the sofa to channel surf for any interesting programmes on TV. He was getting quite caught up with this fishing programme, when…

"Sagara Sanosuke! Is this the way you wash your dishes? Why are there rice sticking on the plate?" Came Megumi's screams from the kitchen over the sound of running water.

_Hygiene freak…_Suddenly, Sanosuke had a gut feeling that life under one roof with this woman is not going to be as easy as he imagined.

"Come and wash them again!"

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: Here's chapter 5 for you! Hope you guys enjoyed their conversation…I felt that they just have to sit down and know each other better! And woohoo! They're going out on a date…I am so excited! LOL. Maybe I'll make them go Tokyo Disneyland. Any suggestions?

Miso soup – Fermented soybean soup

Oishisou – smells delicious

Kami – God

Kirei - Beautiful

Ohayou – Good morning

Ohayou gozaimasu – Good morning (polite, formal)

Tori-atama – chicken head

Aa…Gomen – Aa…sorry.

Daijoubu – It's alright

Masaka – No way

Uso – No way (more frequently used during conversations)

Sou ka – I see

Megitsune – Megumi+Kitsune (LOL Sano's special nickname for her)

Baka tori – Stupid chicken

Gochisousama deshita – Thank you for the meal

Nani yatten no yo – What the hell are you doing (Gangster-ish Japanese)

Koko ga kinen da – Smoking is prohibited here

Nanda korya – What's this? (Gangster-ish Japanese again. LOL)


	6. Under the White Light

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Namie Amuro's "White Light"!

A/N: Finally. The date. Credits to Yoshinoya, which gave me inspiration, and Crewel, for your wonderful suggestions! Arigatou ne! This date will be Sayo-less and Kanryuu-less! Extra long to make up for the slow update!

Chapter 6: Under the White Light

* * *

Megumi woke up to beautiful rays of sunshine peeping through the blinds in Sanosuke's room, their bright golden hue brightening up the interior and also her heart. It is Sunday morning. But not just any other ordinary morning. It was also Christmas Eve…with approximately another week to go when she'll meet Kanryuu at Tokyo Tower.

_Kirei da ne…_Megumi thought as she sat up straight in the bed, stretching her arms as far out as she could to chase the sleepiness left in her body.

She never had a chance to really appreciate her surroundings; back in Fukushima, she lived on a tight routine, her life being so monotonous to the extent that she never ever stopped for a while to appreciate, to see or to remember anything. Maybe that is why her life, despite having everything she dreamed for, seemed like it was missing a piece of the puzzle. She thought she had all the pieces, but somehow they did not fit. Maybe its Fate's own way of telling her that she was holding on to a wrong piece, and should replace it with the right one, but being stubborn as she was, Megumi wasn't about to admit her misjudgement.

She found a new piece of puzzle. Yet she wasn't exactly sure if she should pick it up…though she sure was tempted to.

The new piece seemed as if it might fit. But every time she actually wanted to go nearer and inspect, guilt comes into the picture and she clutches even tighter onto the old piece. Nonetheless, her hand always reaches out to the new piece again.

_Novelty,_ she attempted to convince herself, _will not last for long._

_It is fleeting._

_If you dump the old for the new, you will regret it, Megumi. It's like eating at Yoshinoya…You try the new teishoku they have every now and then, but eventually you always go back to the good old gyudon._

She was trying something new today. Whether it will grow on her and replace the gyudon was completely up to Fate.

She didn't like admitting it, but the idea of trying something new both excited and scared her. What if it turned out bad, not at all she had anticipated it to be? Or what if it turned out so good, she gives up the gyudon totally? She wasn't sure which one she preferred.

But for now, she'll try.

_What harm can a little bite do?_

She sure wasn't expecting the sly little answer that followed her thought.

_Just don't get addicted, Megumi._

* * *

Dressing up for the date was out of the question, for Megumi's luggage bag was still nowhere to be found. Making do with whatever she had left in her handbag, Megumi couldn't even manage to put on decent makeup. The rain the other day had found its way into her bag and into her 2-way pressed powder foundation.

Thankfully, her clothes were now dried from the previous day's downpour; there was no way Megumi can wear Sanosuke's clothes out onto the streets.

_Some kind of date…_Megumi thought to herself, sighing in disappointment. _Why of all times do I have to lose my luggage now? He even knows what I am going to wear!_

Running her fingers through her straight black hair, she studied her reflection for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. _Is it just me, or does my hair look less glossy? What about my skirt…it has this crease here…_

_Chotto matte. You're going ballistic, Megumi._

_This is Sagara Sanosuke. He has seen you with your morning tousled hair, he has seen you brushing your teeth, he has seen you prop your feet on the coffee table while watching TV. Why worry about being beautiful now?_

Assuring herself with a final nod at her reflection, Megumi exited Sanosuke's room slowly, poking her head out around the corner to check if he was in the living room.

But there was no one. The apartment was totally empty, without a single sound. So quiet, she could hear her feet shuffling along the linoleum tiled floor.

"Sanosuke?" She asked softly, as if afraid to break the dense silence. "Are you there?"

No reply.

She explored the empty living room as if it was an uncharted territory, searching slowly while her heart felt like it was being gradually squeezed.

Relief flooded her when she found a Yoshinoya plastic bag on the dining table and a hastily scribbled note beside it.

_Megitsune:_

_Here's your breakfast. Reckoned it was kinda weird if we exit the house together later on…I'll be at the train station at 12. Soko de machiawase._

_Sano_

Smiling to herself at this surprising act of thoughtfulness that contrasted his exterior, Megumi opened up the plastic bag, peering in at her breakfast.

It was Yoshinoya's new product – buta kimuchi don.

She had expected the gyudon…but after finishing breakfast, Megumi found herself wanting more of the buta kimuchi don. It was a bit too spicy for her to take, but she still wanted to eat it again. There's just something about the aftertaste that lingered in her mouth after the initial spiciness has passed…It is this warm, comforting feeling that left her craving for the next bite.

Too much of a coincidence…especially when a while ago, Megumi was still contemplating over the Takeda Kanryuu, the safe, reliable gyudon that could never go wrong, versus Sagara Sanosuke, the hot, unpredictable buta kimuchi don.

Maybe it is just her palate…maybe it is her heart.

_But he said…No strings attached. 'How can there be?', He said._

There can't be, right?

* * *

Sagara Sanosuke leaned against the pillar at the Hamamatsu-cho train station, his fingers absentmindedly fiddling with the JR train tickets to Ebisu in his pocket. It was yet another cold winter morning, and it was Christmas Eve.

Christmas for Sanosuke held no meaning, except that it was a public holiday and also a time where buildings, trees and many other things get beautifully-decorated. There was no one to celebrate it with, and being brought up in a Buddhist environment, Sanosuke found himself not having any reason to rejoice over the special day known as Christmas. Christmas every year usually meant going over to Katsu's place, exchanging little gifts, drinking to his heart's content and having dinner prepared by Tae.

_This year will be different._

He didn't know what possessed him to ask her out on a date. She's about to get married and has a boyfriend somewhere out here in Tokyo. It would be like a game of snakes and ladders. Sanosuke chose to climb the ladder, but it wouldn't be before long when he slides down the snake all the way back to square one. Megumi would have ended the game by then.

But he didn't care so much. He only knew that he wanted to go out with her. He put effort into planning for this date…no matter what was going to come out of it, he was going to make sure that she enjoyed herself.

Maybe it's just a phase…He used to like Risa, Miho, Akane and many other girls he met at Pachinko arcades, clubs and along the streets of Harajuku. They dated, they had fun, they got intimate, and after that, it was goodbye. He didn't feel a sense of loss at all. Until he met Sayo. They did not even date, but the mere fact that she rejected him was enough to make the loss hurt until now.

_Sayo…_He thought of her sweet, soft voice, her smile and wave when he delivered lunch to the company she worked at, and the way her brown curls framed her innocent face…

"Sanosuke!"

Looking up, he saw Megumi standing in front of him.

Even in the same old outfit since he first met her, she looked great, with the cold wind whipping her long ebony tresses back.

_Kirei…_

"Omatase shichai mashita."

Shaking his head, he pulled out the two tickets to Ebisu and handed her one. "Ikou ka?"

Megumi smiled, took her ticket from him and walking side by side, the two of them started out on what would be their first date, on a special day known as Christmas Eve.

* * *

Megumi held on to the handlebars in the train as the surroundings sped past her, a myriad of colours and Christmas decorations amidst the concrete jungle. Unlike her previous unpleasant experience with the JR subway, this was a totally different experience, with Sanosuke standing beside her. He was so close to her, she could feel his soft steady breath brush across her forehead gently every now and then.

"Ebisu. The doors on the right will be opening. Ebisu."

"We've reached, Megumi."

Nodding, she followed closely behind him as they exited the train onto the platforms of Ebisu train station, his larger frame paving out a comfortable path for her through the weekend crowds on the train.

From the east exit of the JR train station, they began walking towards Yebisu Garden Place, along the elevated covered moving walkway known as the Yebisu Skywalk.

Sanosuke couldn't help but notice how Megumi looked around in wonder at the beautifully decorated urban redevelopment area, little gasps of wonder escaping her lips occasionally as more and more of Yebisu Garden Place came into view.

Stepping off the moving walkway, they made their way down a wide slope with flowing water running happily down along the sides, reaching the main square. Yebisu Garden Place was nothing Megumi had ever seen. Back in Fukushima, such places were unheard of. Sure, there were the usual shopping malls and all, but they are nothing compared to this famous date spot of Tokyo. Exquisite departmental stores lined the place, along with Christmas trees and decorations adding a tasteful festive touch to the luxurious urban paradise that was Yebisu Garden Place. The European-style architecture made Megumi feel even more detached from the harsh pace of daily life, feeling as if she can throw everything away on this one special day and enjoy herself without restrictions. It was just as if she was in a dreamy, bizarre time travel state.

"Arigatou ne, Sanosuke."

"What are you thanking me for?" He asked, puzzlement creeping onto his face.

"For bringing me here. It's amazing."

"There's more to come, Megumi." He smiled, noticing how she blushed at that, her eyes fixed on the running water along the slope. Reaching out, he held her hand in his, feeling her long slender fingers go rigid with the initial shock before relaxing in his grasp, marvelling at the way her hand fitted his so well.

"We are on a date, remember?"

"Hai," Megumi answered, slightly flustered at the contact that seemed so innocent yet felt so special, sending tingles along her fingers from the very tips to her mind. Her cold fingers pressed themselves to Sanosuke's larger, warm hand, appreciating the comfort they gave. "It is all…all for fun."

She wanted to hit herself when she saw the smile disappear from his handsome face, only to get replaced by a larger smile that blatantly screamed otherwise. "Sou…It's all for fun. Let's get going, Megitsune. My nose is freezing."

"Bakatori, what makes you think I am not freezing?" Megumi retorted, squeezing Sanosuke's hand, suddenly getting the feeling as if others' eyes were on them, or more specifically, on their hands. "Hayaku ikou yo!"

With that, they walked along, hands entwined like any other couple strolling along Yebisu Garden Place, except that it was light, casual squabbling that made up most of their conversations.

_

* * *

Time sure flies when one is having fun, Megumi smiled wistfully as she and Sanosuke sat by the glass window in a restaurant named Asahi-zushi, located on the 38th storey of Yebisu Garden Place Tower. He was buying her dinner, as 'part of the date', or so he called it._

The breath-taking night view and the fun she had with Sanosuke earlier on while shopping and sightseeing was making Megumi will time to pass slowly.

For all the previous 5 hours of her date, Megumi was constantly amazed at how relaxed she was, how unrestricted she felt when they were having fun. Shopping at Yebisu Garden Place's Glass Square was a whole new experience; visiting shop after shop, trying out clothes, checking out furniture and taking turns to guess which are the ones that the other would choose. There were embarrassing moments as well, when most shopkeepers mistook them for a couple, but since it was supposed to be a date, both did not make it a point to correct the mistake. Perhaps they did not wish to.

She felt so happy, so alive, she didn't even mind when Sanosuke got her to model for him this beautiful white trench coat, which he bought immediately after, explaining that it was Katsu who needed him to help get a Christmas gift for Tae. He even tried to give opinions when she purchased underwear.

As they awaited the arrival of their sushi, Megumi noticed Sanosuke looking at her, his warm brown eyes fixed directly on her face.

"What are you looking at me for?" She asked, her mouth slightly curled up in a half-smile as she awaited his answer. "Kao ni nani ga tsuiteruno?"

"Tsuitenai," Sanosuke replied. "Tada kirei da, kyou wa."

Megumi looked down at her glass of water bashfully, swirling the half-full cup gently and smiling in amusement and joy derived from embarrassment.

"I am wearing the same old thing."

Sanosuke smiled and shook his head, looking out of the glass and admiring the magnificent Christmas night view of Yebisu Garden Place and the glittering city lights. _You know you're attracted to her, Sagara. But so what? She's someone else's._

"It's different. You're wearing something else today."

Puzzled, she pressed on. "What is it? I am sure I am not wearing anything new."

"You're wearing an expression of joy, Megumi."

His words proved to be exactly what she had in her mind. It has been a long time since she freed herself of the imaginary chains and let her heart know what joy was.

She paused, not knowing whether to say what she was thinking, but she before she could open her mouth to say anything, the waitress appeared at their table with plates of high-class Edomae nigiri sushi and fugu sashimi, the winter special dish. Looking at the dished one by one as the waitress placed them on the table; Megumi knew it wasn't exactly a regular-priced dinner. This was too expensive, and she was certain that working at Akabeko couldn't possibly earn Sanosuke a paycheck that gave him the liberty to dine at restaurants like this as he wishes.

As soon as the waitress left, Megumi started in a whisper, "Sano, this is-"

"I know what you're about to say. Just enjoy yourself, OK?" Sanosuke interrupted softly but firmly, noticing her expression that clearly spelt out to him that she wasn't very convinced. Pointing to his pocket, he asked cheekily. "I have a budget of more than 10,000 yen. You wanna check?"

"Sanosuke-"

"Megitsune, don't make me call you Obaasan."

He knew that move worked when Megumi's eyes narrowed and she stepped on his foot underneath the table, eliciting a small yelp of pain from him which earned him several stares.

"Try calling me that, you hentai baka jiji!"

"Obaasan!"

"You're asking for it, tori!"

"Kechi onna!"

"Who are you calling kechi!"

"Damatte, kutte yo!"

"What type of language is that!"

"Nihongo, Obaasan!"

"Why, you stupi-"

Their argument was cut short when laughter came from the sweet-looking girl with bluish black hair in a high ponytail from the table beside theirs, while her redhead boyfriend tried desperately to shush her. The sudden return to the original quiet state of the restaurant left the two speechless as they cast glares at each other.

"Naka ga ii na, futari tomo...Ne?" She turned to her boyfriend after smiling somewhat apologetically at Sanosuke and Megumi, both wearing an expression of a child getting caught sneaking cookies from the jar.

"Don't embarrass them anymore." Her boyfriend chided softly, bowing in apology to Sanosuke and Megumi.

"See how you embarrassed me?" Megumi whispered fiercely, making sure that no one else could hear. "Now they-"

Megumi was cut off as a piece of fugu sashimi was placed into her mouth, a muffled gasp of surprise escaping her partially parted lips.

"Just eat," Sanosuke regarded her with a mock stern look before his tone softened. "I'll be fine. I just want you to have a good dinner…Is that something worth arguing over?"

Megumi's eyes gave him a soft, reproaching look as she chewed on the fugu slice, its fresh aroma and slightly oily aftertaste leaving her palate highly satisfied.

"Oishii darou?"

She reluctantly nodded, earning a smile from him. "Eat more then."

As they ate, Namie Amuro's latest winter single "White Light" came on, adding an elegant and romantic touch to the cozy interior of the classy restaurant.

_**kou shite futarikiri de sugosu  
dhizuka de konna yasashii yoru**_

_(Song translation:_

_We pass our time together like this, just the two of us  
Quietly, on a gentle night like this one)_

_**itsu mo no basho de machi awase (yeah-yeah)  
irodoru machi wo te wo tsunaide (te wo tsunaide)  
kuchizusande Christmas song  
kizukeba All my pain is gone  
yappari sou anata no soba nara**_

_(We meet up at the usual place (yeah-yeah)  
We go through the colorful city hand-in-hand (hand-in-hand)  
Humming a christmas song  
Before I know it, all my pain is gone  
Naturally, that's what happens when I'm with you)_

**_kazoe kirenai de ai no naka de  
anata wo mitsukete  
kono shiroi sekai ni zutto futari kiri  
I'll never leave by your side (I'll never)  
I promise under the white light_**

(_I've found you amongst  
The countless numbers of people that I've met  
We'll always be together in this white world  
I'll never leave by your side (I'll never)  
I promise under the white light)_

**_kogoete ita kokoro ga uso mitai ni hodokarete  
I'm feelin' that I can believe your love to me  
donna yoru mo kioku mo kowai nante omowanai  
You know I've understood again  
Baby on this special day  
kono yami ga mou anata wo  
doko e tsurete ikanai you ni  
sora wo mau shiroi yuki ni tokashite  
(forever) itsu made mo (whenever) donna toki mo  
I'll never leave by your side (I'll never)  
I promise under the white light_**

_(My frozen heart emerges, like a lie  
I'm feelin' that I can believe your love to me  
On any given night, I don't think I'll be scared to remember  
You know I've understood again  
Baby on this special day  
It's as though the darkness  
Won't follow you anywhere  
The white snow dissolves in the sky that it dances in  
(forever) forever (whenever) at no time  
I'll never leave by your side (I'll never)  
I promise under the white light)_

The lyrics of the song brought the two into an emotional turmoil, as they busied themselves with the food to prevent any slip of emotion. It was supposed to be a special night, and the song was expressing all that they didn't dare express. Both knew that things were not as simple as they seem, but neither could really bring themselves to face it. The words 'no strings attached' were still deeply etched in their hearts, serving as a constant reminder.

For now, both decided that they would not think about it. Perhaps ignoring the problem would not make it go away, but it would mean less painful.

* * *

After a satisfying dinner, the two found themselves strolling along Central Square, where glittering lights adorned the otherwise bare trees, their merry lights twinkling like thousands of mini stars in the dark. Somewhere ahead down the path, there was a huge crowd counting down for Christmas, as guest celebrities belted out track after track of Christmas songs on a makeshift stage. It was Christmas like Megumi had never experienced; everything was new to her and equally wonderful, not to mention with Sanosuke holding her cold hand in his warm one.

She knew he could give her happiness, but...there was Takeda-san...

"Sanosuke."

Though he didn't turn to look at her as they walked, a soft "hmm" told her he was listening.

"I…I wanted to say something just now at the restaurant."

"What is it?"

Squeezing his hand gently, Megumi took a deep breath of the chilly wintery air and said, "When you mentioned that I was wearing an expression of joy…I wanted to tell you something."

She knew he was waiting when he regarded her with silence, stopping in their steps to face her fully.

"I wanted to tell you that…that you were the one who made all of it possible." She said in a single breath, courage building up as she got it out of herself. "I have never been so relaxed and happy. No one ever showed me all these. I…I want to say thank you."

He gazed at her almond-shaped face, partially shrouded by the shadows and lights from the trees aligning the wide path along Cental Park, his eyes moving from her captivating cinnamon ones to her luscious red lips. They were a little chapped from the harsh winter air, but that tiny flaw made them look all the more beautiful in their natural glory.

_Don't Sanosuke,_ A tiny voice warned. _You'll regret it._

Tearing his eyes away from those lips, he kept them on the neatly-paved path as he pressed his palm on her head with ease.

"Don't be silly, Megumi," He said, trying hard to keep traces of emotion out of his tone. "You're worth it."

She smiled wistfully, shaking her head. "I never knew I was."

"Those people do not know what they are missing out on." He replied, noting her downcast face at the mention of 'those people', who obviously meant Takeda Kanryuu. "Let's go sit down by that bench…there's five minutes to Christmas."

Nodding, Megumi allowed Sanosuke to lead her to a bench by the side of the path, in front of a tall tree illuminated by little lights with fresh flowers surrounding its base. The slightly wet petals reflected off the lights from the Christmas decorations, giving the background an enchanting, fairytale-like look.

Sitting down slowly, Megumi felt herself relax as she laid her head on Sanosuke's shoulder, their shopping bags at their feet.

"Is this how a date is like?" She broke the silence after a while.

"There's more to come, Megumi."

She smiled, not wanting to ask more as they sat there in comfortable silence, appreciating each other's presence and the Christmas atmosphere, enhanced by music from the stage far down the path.

"_Ten!"_

As the crowd started counting down, Sanosuke gently removed Megumi's head from his shoulder and sat up.

"_Nine!"_

Megumi could only look at him, puzzled, trying to read his facial expression.

"_Eight!"_

All she could see in his eyes was determination.

"_Seven!"_

She was about to ask him, when…

"_Six!"_

He placed his lips over hers in a chaste kiss, his hands cupping her face, his thumbs rubbing warmth back into her cheeks.

Megumi never really heard the "Five, Four, Three, Two, One". Reveling in the feel of this gentle yet intimate contact between the two of them. Even until he pulled away, she was still lost in the feeling, which was so natural, so right. She vaguely knew that people were cheering and singing somewhere out there, until his voice snapped her out of her dreamy state.

"Merry Christmas, Megumi."

Finding her tongue, Megumi replied a bit shakily. "Me-Merry Christmas, Sanosuke."

Sanosuke's eyes looked as if he was having an internal battle with himself, before the next few words tumbled out of his mouth before he could actually regret them.

"That is what a date should be like, Megumi."

"Oh."

It was painful. It hurt even more when Sanosuke voiced out the harsh reality. But why should she even anticipate? This entire date thing was supposed to be an act, just that it was without a script.

"Arigatou, Sanosuke."

"Megumi, this is for you." Sanosuke ignored her words and bent down to pick up the bag in which the white trench coat was neatly wrapped up in.

"Eh? But…Tae…"

"I made that up…This is for you."

Receiving the paper bag from him, Megumi blushed and realized in horror that she didn't prepare anything for him.

"Gomen, I didn't get anything-"

"It's OK," Sanosuke shrugged, before adding cheekily. "I wouldn't mind a kiss though-"

This time round, Sagara Sanosuke was caught by surprise when Takani Megumi kissed him back. It was a quick one, for she was, after all, not very experienced. But it was enough to make his heart beat fast. He hadn't expected it from her.

"Arigatou." He managed to say, as she shook her head, embarrassed by her own boldness.

They sat for a short while, as snow suddenly danced from the skies above, as if the angels had planned a confetti shower for the lands bathed in Christmas joy.

"Kirei…" She exclaimed softly, putting out her hands to catch the snow. "Tokyo doesn't snow every year, does it? Maybe it's kami-sama's way of telling us that something good is coming along."

The only thing good that he could think of now is sitting together with her at this very same spot again next year.

"Megumi. I'll always be there for you."

Looking up at his face in surprise, she quickly changed her expression to one of true happiness.

"Hai."

**_sora wo mau shiroi yuki ni tokashite  
(forever) itsu made mo (whenever) donna toki mo  
I'll never leave by your side (I'll never)  
I promise under the white light…_**

_The white snow dissolves in the sky that it dances in  
(forever) forever (whenever) at no time  
I'll never leave by your side (I'll never)  
I promise under the white light…)_

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: This has gotta be the longest I've ever written. I enjoyed it so much…and I really really hope you guys did too. I spent so much time on this! Thanks once again to Crewel for the amazing suggestion of having the date at Yebisu Garden Place…Though you gave me a ton of research homework LOL. Asahi-zushi really does exist, along with all the places mentioned in the fic. I've never been there personally, and all the descriptions have been done from checking out internet pictures and info! LOL so if any of you have been there, and what I've written deviates from the actual place looks like, I am really sorry! Oh, buta kimuchi don is really available in Japan's Yoshinoya too…I checked it out as well. Too bad Singapore's Yoshinoya doesn't serve it…I'd like to try it one day.

Yebisu Garden Place's really amazing…I've made it one of my many honeymoon-must-go-places! –grins- As for those who haven't heard "White Light" before, you should really give it a shot. It's a nice, soothing song. Tokyo snowed for the first time somewhere around a week ago in goodness knows how long…I was initially dreading that a snow scene would make it seem unrealistic, but seems like God's on my side! LOL! I was so happy when I saw the news.

Oh and who noticed that the couple sitting beside SM in the restaurant was Kenshin and Kaoru? I had them make a special guest appearance!

OK, guess I am done for now. Please drop a review if you found it good, reward my efforts! Thank you!

* * *

Kirei da ne – Isn't it beautiful

Teishoku – set meal

Gyudon – beef bowl

Chotto matte – Wait a minute

Soko de machiawase – We'll meet there

Buta kimuchi don – rice topped with pork and kimchi

Kirei – beautiful

Omatase shichai mashita – Sorry for making you wait

Arigatou ne – Thank you

Sou – You're right

Hayaku ikou yo – Quick! Let's go

Kao ni nani ga tsuiteruno – Is there something on my face

Tsuitenai – There's nothing (reply to 'is there something on my face')

Tada kirei da, kyou wa – It's just that you look very pretty today.

Fugu sashimi – raw slices of puffer fish (Yummy!)

Obaasan – Granny

hentai baka jiji – perverted idiotic old man

tori – chicken

kechi onna – petty woman

Naka ga ii na, futari tomo...Ne? – They get along real well, don't they?

Damatte, kutte yo – shut up and eat (Gangsterish Jap)

Nihongo, Obaasan – Japanese, Granny!

Oishii darou – Delicious, isn't it?

Gomen – Sorry

Arigatou – Thank you

Kami-sama – God

Hai - Yes


	7. Bittersweet

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing feedback for chapter 6 "Under the White Light"! Who doesn't love beautiful dates? Anyway here's chapter 7, though there will not be any of the sweet SM moments we love. I apologise for that in advance! Takeda Kanryuu shows his ugly face for the first time as well! Please read and review!

**Chapter 7: Bittersweet**

* * *

Sanosuke couldn't help but give Katsu a big grin when he saw the 12-can carton of Asahi beer in his hands, a luxury that Sanosuke had been deprived of since the day he met Megumi. It felt like a long time since the two good friends sat down at Sanosuke's place to have a good drink together.

"Thanks buddy. You're the best!" Sanosuke exclaimed, reaching out for a can of beer, before Katsu landed a loud smack onto his outstretched hand.

"ITAI!" Sanosuke yelled, drawing back his hand and shaking it to relieve the sharp sting. "Temee…Nani yatten no yo!"

"This is an interrogation, baka." Katsu said nonchalantly, shrugging. "I am so many burning questions for you. One beer for every ten questions. This is a good time to talk, when Tae is out shopping with that girl! We need to guy talk every now and then, you know."

Sanosuke rolled his eyes and went back to rubbing his now reddening hand, muttering, "You're twisted, Katsu. I always had a feeling you were psychotic."

Flashing Sanosuke his best psycho serial killer smile, Katsu took his place opposite Sanosuke at the small table in his apartment, before placing both his hands formally on the table and asking, "So, what's up with that mystery girl?"

"She has a name, Tonkatsu."

"Stop calling me that!" Katsu retorted, raising a fist. "Ok, fine. What's with that…wait, what's her name again? Oh yes yes, Megumi. The prissy name."

"She's from Fukushima…" Sanosuke answered casually, ignoring Katsu's comment on Megumi's name. "…and she's here to get married."

"USO!" Katsu gave Sanosuke the you've-got-to-be-kidding look.

"Uso janai." Sanosuke said firmly, his face kept straight. _Uso dattara ii noni…_

"So she's here to marry one of those rich, neat dudes? The Shinjuku/Ikebukuro type?"

"I guess." Sanosuke muttered, not really wishing to talk about this. "Definitely not the Harajuku/Shibuya type."

_Definitely not my type of guy…_

"Where's she going to stay in the meantime?"

"Here." Sanosuke replied casually. "She lost her luggage on the very first time she arrived."

"So why are you letting her stay here? Where's that dude? You mean you picked her off the streets and now she's sharing your place?"

A shrug from Sanosuke left Katsu asking more.

"What do you mean by that? He's nowhere to be found? And you are letting her stay under your roof for free like some charity shelter? What about her exact background? How much do you know about her, buddy?"

"I don't know why." Sanosuke answered, slightly defeated as he raked a hand through his spiky hair. "I mean, she hadn't been able to contact her boyfriend, and she's all alone in Tokyo without friends and valuables. I'd be inhuman if I turned her out!"

"She might turn out to be some trickster for all you know! You might call me paranoid, Sano, but honestly, there's no telling. Haven't you been watching the news lately?"

"She's not that sort…"

"How do you know?"

"I…I brought her out on a date yesterday…She's a nice girl, though she really has this obsession with hygiene, likes squabbling, can't stop hitting me with her handbag, stubborn about the most trivial things like washing plates…"

"Sagara Sanosuke, you're doomed." Katsu announced dramatically, leaning forward to look at Sanosuke in the eyes. "You're in _love_."

"Shut up, Tonkatsu."

Katsu brushed off the stupid nickname and pointed a finger accusingly at Sanosuke. "You always say 'shut up' when you know I am right."

"I am not in love. Enough of you and your stupid theories."

"You've got the hots for her."

"I haven't."

A look of disbelief and exasperation lingered on Katsu's face as regarded Sanosuke with the you-can't-fool-me look, his fingers tapping the table top lightly as he awaited Sanosuke's confession.

"Ok, fine, fine. I admit it, ok? It's just a crush anyway." Sanosuke muttered, throwing up his arms in defeat, expecting Katsu to start roaring with laughter. However, his good friend/neighbour did not react the way he anticipated.

"Sanosuke," Katsu began, his face serious. "What are you thinking? This girl is getting married."

"So? That doesn't mean I can't like her." Sanosuke muttered stubbornly, refusing to meet Katsu's eyes.

"But that also means that she is unattainable! Why bother to even desire when you know very well that she is unattainable?"

"This is my own business."

"You should know that nothing is going to come out of it. She practically belongs to another guy! It's fine if you play around with those chicks you hang out with at Harajuku, but I can tell you are not treating her like one of those bimbos!"

"What is this, a lecture?"

"Don't get all defensive. I just don't want to see it all over again…"

Sanosuke fell silent. He definitely knew very well what Katsu was talking about.

_Amakusa Sayo…_

Katsu continued, worry etched on his face. "You know who I am referring to, don't you? Sayo was single, and it already brought you so much pain! It's going to be even worse with this one! She's engaged! Man, I really don't know what the hell you're thinking. Do you get a kick out of getting hurt? You should have seen yourself back then…you were such a wreck! Spare a thought for people who care about you! Hell, my girl cried over you! Tae was so damn worried you'll go kill yourself or something!"

Sanosuke felt a pang in his heart. _Yes, I have friends who care for me…but…I can't give up without trying…_

After moments of silence, Sanosuke spoke up softly.

"I don't want to give up without trying. Katsu, I tried to curb my feelings…But…when we were at Yebisu, she was so pretty…I couldn't help it. I kissed her…I mean, we clarified that it was a date and that's all. No strings attached."

"No strings attached…then why are you bothering? I…I don't want to see you get hurt! It…it hurts me as well!"

Sanosuke looked up at Katsu in surprise. For all the years they've known each other, never had Katsu say anything remotely like this; it made Sanosuke feel that there are people to whom he mattered, people who care for him and love him like family. For a toughie like Katsu, it sure was hard getting it out.

"Katsu…that was so gross." Sanosuke said softly, his mouth curled up, somewhere between a smirk and a smile. "But…thanks man. You're a true friend."

Katsu returned his smile, before retorting. "Now that's even grosser."

Sanosuke shrugged, before giving Katsu a huge grin. "Now what about that beer? I am sure I answered more than ten!"

"You're impossible, baka." Katsu muttered, pulling out a can of Asahi beer and tossed it to Sanosuke. "Just don't get your heart in pieces and come back crying."

"Yes, Okaasan."

Katsu rolled his eyes and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "You want one?"

Looking at the pack of cigarettes in Katsu's hand, Sanosuke was involuntarily reminded of Megumi.

"No, Katsu. I'm not having one, and neither are you."

Katsu's eyes widened as he stared at Sanosuke warily. "Who are you? What have you done with baka Sano?"

"Shut up. It's just that…Megumi forbids it. She hates the smell of cigarette smoke." Sanosuke said wistfully, surprising himself at the thought of how much she had affected him. "If you really want one, go out to the corridor."

"Sanosuke! You're acting as if you're married to her! Kami…You're henpecked!" Katsu exclaimed in disbelief. "You're really serious about her, aren't you?"

"Quite." Sanosuke gave a one-word reply before raising the can to his lips and taking a long gulp. "This is good."

_Takani Megumi…Why are you making me feel this way?_

* * *

"Megumi-san! Look at this…isn't it simply classy?" Tae exclaimed, peering into the display window of Daimaru shopping mall, gushing over a set of teacups with sakura and Japanese calligraphy designs.

Megumi smiled and nodded her approval, before Tae dragged her into Daimaru. Struggling with her numerous shopping bags, Tae was still highly energetic, enjoying her day off. The mall was filled with throngs of people, most probably out for the same reason as them. Christmas was after all, a public holiday for those who did not celebrate it.

"Megumi-san, wait here for me, won't you?" Tae asked, handing her shopping bags over to Megumi and motioning for her to stay by the side of a clothes rack. "Help me look after these…I have to get those pretty teacups! Sugu modotte kuru kara!"

Nodding and motioning for Tae to go, Megumi could hardly hear her over the noise in the departmental store, the air filled with all types of sounds like children wailing, people talking, laughing and Christmas songs. Relaxing her hold on their combined total of more than ten shopping bags, Megumi placed them gently on the floor before looking around absentmindedly, awaiting Tae's return.

It had been really nice of Tae to have asked her to go shopping together, enjoy girls' time out and also to sightsee and experience lifestyle in Tokyo, before meeting up with the boys for dinner.

_Sanosuke…The issue that I am avoiding._

Megumi knew very well that she was getting addicted to the buta kimuchi don that was Sanosuke, but responsibility and integrity never failed to push the standard, _boring_ gyudon back in her face. If she didn't choose the gyudon, she'd be disappointing the others who liked it too. For example, her very own grandfather, Genzai. The old man couldn't have been happier when Megumi told him about Kanryuu's promise. Kanryuu's job, background, financial status and his polite, formal air made him the ideal grandson-in-law.

_The gyudon…It has been days since I came to Tokyo…and still, there's no reply from Takeda-san. What could have gone wrong? Where is he? Did I send the message wrongly, or could I have dialled the wrong number? Will I only get to see him on New Year's Day at Tokyo Tower? Does he know I am waiting here? How could he have not gotten my messages?_

Inwardly sighing, Megumi pushed away thoughts of both men from her mind dejectedly, willing herself to cheer up as she continued looking around the place for any signs of Tae, tiptoeing to see above the heads of the mingling crowd. She was about to stop looking when she suddenly saw a familiar figure in the crowd. So familiar was the figure that her senses were suddenly on alert mode, and she tiptoed as high as she could manage in her boots to catch glimpses of that sharp, gaunt face. The very face she travelled from Fukushima to Tokyo to see for the rest of her life.

Takeda Kanryuu.

_There can be no mistake. It is him, all right. But who is that woman beside him? _Megumi wondered as she tried not to lose him and that woman by his side, their shoulders touching. _Maybe it is because of the crowd…they are just pushed together._

"Takeda-san!" Megumi tried calling out, but her voice was drowned by the noise coming from the crowd, while Kanryuu just moved on along with the flow of people, getting further and further away from her. "Takeda-san!" She called out again, only to bow in embarrassed apology as a few shoppers cast weird stares in her direction, whereas Kanryuu still did not hear her.

Frantically pulling out her mobile phone from her handbag, Megumi's fingers fumbled slightly with excitement and anticipation as she dialled Kanryuu's number, while her eyes followed his person among the throngs of shoppers. Pressing the phone to her ear, Megumi's excitement grew with each ring of it, to the extent where she felt like she was bursting when she saw him pull his mobile phone and peer at the screen…

_YES! Answer the call, Takeda-san!_

Only to see him press a button on his phone, before the ringing in her ear ceased, replaced by a droning beep that signalled the end of the phone call.

He had hung up on her.

* * *

After dinner at an eatery near the train station, Megumi found herself still in denial over what had just happened. Disbelief blocked off all other senses, and she was only vaguely aware of Katsu, Sanosuke and Tae's presence and her feeble attempts at holding conversations with them. Tae and Katsu were a little worried, but Megumi dismissed that easily by accounting it to fatigue. She didn't know about Sanosuke though; he was giving her a look that easily meant you-better-tell-me-what's-wrong-I-know-something's-terribly-wrong. She must have been really out of sorts, but who could still remain unaffected after realising that the man you were asked to get married by terminated a phone call from you after looking at the caller ID? It makes her think about the previous times when she left messages on his answering machine. Did he receive them and dismiss them in the very same manner as she witnessed for herself?

_Megumi! What are you doing? You doubt Takeda-san? You should know that he's an honourable and nice man! He was so nice to you back in Fukushima and now you're so paranoid just because he didn't pick up your call? You're insane. Perhaps it was too noisy in the shopping mall so he just decided against speaking on the phone then? He'll call you later…That's the Takeda-san you know! _Thoughts raced through Megumi's head as the little rational voice ranted on and on.

_Yes. That must be it. He'll be calling later._

Megumi didn't really notice what was going on around her until they actually returned to the apartment, Sanosuke holding all her shopping bags and observing her in silence after they bade goodbye to Katsu and Tae.

Stepping into the apartment, Sanosuke quietly placed all the shopping on the table, before saying aloud, "We need to talk." He took a deep breath, ready to approach the issue with her before he realised that she did not give him a reply, or even the most remote hint that she actually was listening. Turning around, Sanosuke saw Megumi sitting on the floor, her knees drew up to her chest as she lay her head on her arms, her ebony black hair shielding her face from him.

"Megitsune?" He called warily, only to be ignored again.

_Gosh, she didn't even respond to her most hated nickname. Something must have gone wrong. Is she crying? _Sanosuke surprised himself when he found himself actually being concerned about Megumi; it was something he never done before. He never stuck around long enough to find out anything about the girls he used to be with, and neither did they seem like they have anything much for him to get concerned over. With this woman, he sure was surprising himself on such a regular basis that it no longer seemed surprising.

Kneeling down in front of her, Sanosuke bent and tried to peer through the gaps of her hair to see her face, afraid to touch her in such a state. _Good, she isn't crying…_He found it scary when women cry in front of him.

"Megitsune. Look up."

Silence.

"Megumi."

She finally raised her head, causing his heart to skip a beat. Those eyes…they were so forlorn and lost…for an instant, the confident, beautiful girl with a temper to match reminded him more of an abandoned puppy.

"What happened? Tell me!"

"I-I saw my boyfriend, Takeda Kanryuu."

Sanosuke felt as if someone had sent a punch to his middle.

"And…?" He managed to ask weakly, an ominous feeling building up in his gut. _Is she going to leave right now?_

"It was at Daimaru…I called out to him, but he didn't hear me."

"It's OK, Megumi." Sanosuke consoled her, patting her arm gently. "Maybe it was just too noisy."

"But…but when I called him, I saw clearly how he took out his phone, looked at the screen and…and hung up on me."

Sanosuke was at a loss for words, the only sign that reflected anything about his feelings was that his hand stiffened noticeably. Maybe that explained why that Takeda guy was so hard to contact.

"And…and…" Megumi was hesitant about saying the next part, her fingernails digging into her own arms as she struggled with the words.

"And what?" Sanosuke urged softly.

"And…I-I saw this woman with him." Megumi confided, her expression bitter. "They…they didn't look like they were simply friends."

"Megumi…" Sanosuke pulled her gently into his embrace, his larger hand rubbing circles on her back, in a bid to dispel her negative feelings.

_That guy will pay. I'll make him suffer twice of whatever she did._ Sanosuke knew he was being hot-headed, but he was always one to act before considering.

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: My, my…wonder what Sanosuke will do to Kanryuu? Please read and review, suggestions are greatly welcomed!

Itai – Ouch

Temee…Nani yatten no yo – You…what the hell are you doing? (Gangster-ish Jap)

Baka – Idiot

Tonkatsu – Pork cutlet (a lil bit of wordplay with Katsu's name)

USO! – You're kidding!

Uso janai – I am not kidding

Uso dattara ii noni – It would be good if it were a lie…

Okaasan – Mother

Kami - God

Sugu modotte kuru kara – I'll be back soon!


	8. For her

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: A big thank you to all who reviewed chapter 7! You guys make me so happy, and at the same time, motivate me to write even more! Minna, kokoro komete arigatou! (With all my heart, thank you everyone!) Here's chapter 8…Kanryuu gets what he long ago deserves. Bish Bash Time!

Chapter 8: For her

* * *

Takeda Kanryuu pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose before he took a deep breath to steady his right hand, which was gripping the micropipette containing the DNA sample of a Down's syndrome patient. Leaning over the gel-electrophoresis set-up, Kanryuu slowly but steadily placed the tip of the micropipette over a clear well in the slab of agar resting in the buffer liquid, and pushing the tip into the well with well-controlled pressure and experience, getting ready to inject the DNA sample in for running…

Until the door to the laboratory suddenly slammed open, the sudden loud noise interrupting the smooth flow of procedures that he had carried out, causing his hand to jerk and spill the DNA sample, dyed with bromophenol blue, into the clear buffer solution, now streaked with droplets of blue. The agarose gel also spotted a hideous tear from the well to the edge; meaning that it was no longer able to serve its intended purpose.

"Kuso!" He cursed angrily under his breath, frustrated at wasting that piece of expensive agarose gel, before an anxious voice reached his ears.

"No, Sir. You cannot go in there! Chotto! Please don't make things diffi-"

"Where's Takeda Kanryuu?" Another voice came. "Ask him to get his ass out of there!"

At the sound of his name being spat so harshly by a stranger's voice, Kanryuu looked up from the experiment he was carrying out and carefully disposed of the micropipette's plastic tip before making his way to the door, ignoring the stares from some of the fellow researchers in the laboratory.

"Takeda-san…" The flustered receptionist, clearly having a hard time with the spiky haired stranger, acknowledged his presence as he emerged, with an expression that had both relief and desperation at the same time.

"I am Takeda Kanryuu." He introduced himself, looking at the stranger in front of him, and was immediately returned with a stare that warned all his senses to shut up. A tall, well-built young man with dyed, gravity-defying hair, a cigarette at the side of his mouth and an intimidating stare. A stare that spoke of hatred, anger and disbelief.

"What do you wish to-"

Takeda Kanryuu never got to finish his sentence as a fist came flying into his jaw, sending him reeling backwards onto the clean, linoleum tiled floor while the receptionist screamed hysterically at the display of violence. Pain started to jolt his nerves as he tried to prop himself up on an arm, while the other touched his bruising chin gingerly, only to be drawn back wet with blood. He could taste the acrid metallic stench of blood filling the interior of his mouth, before he instinctively spat the blood and saliva out onto the floor.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Takeda Kanryuu felt himself being pulled up roughly by the collar of his white laboratory coat, which was now stained with flecks of crimson, cringing slightly from the volume and the anger of the stranger's voice.

"What are you talking about?" He choked out weakly but indignantly as his hands pried at the larger and needless to say, stronger, pair holding him in a death grip.

"Takani Megumi." The stranger replied in a cold, baritone voice, pulling Kanryuu closer to his own face to make his point. "You wish you didn't know what I was talking about, right?"

"I have no idea at all," Takeda Kanryuu claimed, his voice increasing in loudness as his anger swelled. "You better let go of me this instant! You have no right to assault me like this!"

"Why didn't you reply her?" The grip was only tightened, with Takeda's coat pressing painfully against his ribs as he struggled to get out of the firm hold. "I am asking you why the hell did you not reply her! Bakayarou! Are you so busy with your stupid science or whatever shit you're doing? I demand an explanation! And if you know what's good for you, you better not give me bullshit!"

"Fine, so what if I didn't reply her?" Takeda Kanryuu challenged indignantly as Sanosuke let go of his collar, pushing him backwards as he did, causing Kanryuu to stagger for a few steps before he caught his balance. Brushing off imaginary dirt on his coat, he continued arrogantly, "Even if anything happens, it is between us. Since when did a lowly, uneducated gangster picked off the alleys of Harajuku gain the right to interfere?"

"You dare say that again?" Sanosuke raised his fist, while Kanryuu instinctively shielded his face with his arms.

"Who-Who on earth are you?"

"Sagara Sanosuke," He muttered, walking towards Kanryuu intimidatingly.

"I-I don't think I-I know you…" Kanryuu stammered, his eyes following Sanosuke's footsteps as he closed the distance between them.

"Cut that crap. Why did you hang up on her that day at Daimaru?"

"I…Wait! This has nothing to do with you! You mind your own business-"

"Her business is my business."

Takeda Kanryuu looked stricken for a short moment, before a malicious smile spread across his gaunt face.

"So…she's got her own man! My, my…I was still feeling a little bad about leaving her to fend for herself and thinking that I still wanted to marry her…You know, I can't risk my wife finding out. But no! Smart, pretty Megumi has already found another…seems like I didn't even have to feel bad at all."

"You shut that hole in your stinking face. She still firmly believes that you'll keep to your promises, you scumbag!" Sanosuke shouted furiously, pushing Takeda Kanryuu with every sentence verbalised, pressing him to the wall, his fist raised and ready to make a punch bag out of the scientist. "Where's your sense of integrity?"

"Speaking of integrity…at least I do not push people to the wall and threaten them with violence! Such revolting displays of barbaric behaviour! I wonder what a gangster knows of integrity!" Takeda Kanryuu retorted, trying to puff his chest out to make his bold statement seem more credible.

"Kuso…Temee!" Sanosuke growled, "At least I know I am better than those who toy with the feelings of others!"

"You mean Megumi? Well, she's just too naïve! I mean, we all are adults. She should have known that we were just having a fling! For someone with her brains, she sure is not acting smart! Anyone with a brain can figure that out-"

Kanryuu's head was sent banging hard onto the concrete wall behind him; the trail of crimson trickling down his chin was once again flowing as Sanosuke sent a second punch into his jaw.

"That was for her…" Sanosuke breathed, staring straight into Kanryuu's beady eyes. "You can insult me, but I won't allow it if you insult her."

"How romantic," Kanryuu spat, rubbing his sore jaw gingerly. "She is a total fool for actually waiting till today…and you, a greater fool for liking her!"

"Shut up! You son-of-a-bitch!"

"I guessed right, didn't I?" Kanryuu taunted. "I never knew she could be so dense…I mean, after all the times I ignored her messages! And that day outside my company…I saw her from the laboratory window, and had to leave by the back exit. You would think that should be obvious enough, but no! She still persists, and called me when I was with my wife at Daimaru! Takeda-san here, Takeda-san there…Hell, I don't even love her! Not now, not back then in Fukushima either!"

Sanosuke's eyes widened when he heard the barrage of heartless words from Kanryuu's mouth, before sheer, uncontrolled anger took over. Raising his fist again, Sanosuke swore to pummel the breath out of this piece of filth, when suddenly…

"Say that again." An oddly quiet voice spoke up.

The two men turned their heads instantly in the direction of the voice, as a strangled cry escaped Takeda's mouth.

"Megumi…" Sanosuke acknowledged, taking in the sight of the girl standing in front of him. Dressed in the beautiful white trench coat he purchased for her as a Christmas gift, her eyes were filled with disbelief and pain, clearly telling the two that she heard the last sentence of their conversation.

"Takeda-san…was what you said all true?"

Takdea Kanryuu had the decency to look a bit ashamed of himself before nodding, and he quickly went on to beg her, when Sanosuke finally let go of him.

"Megumi…Please, leave me alone. My wife is getting suspicious already…"

"Your wife?" Megumi exclaimed incredulously, while Sanosuke instinctively came to stand by her side and place his hand on her shoulder. "When were you married?"

"Yes! She's getting suspicious of all the messages and phone calls I'm getting from you! I just got married last year, Megumi…I hope you can stop contacting me."

"Do you know how it breaks my heart to hear you say all these? Do you know how long I waited for you?"

"But no one asked you to wait! I thought you would have given up by now!"

"Unlike you, Takeda Kanryuu, I don't treat issues like marriage as jokes. And if you're really playing with me…Why didn't you tell me? Why did you have to drag it for 2 years and hurt me now? Were you even expecting me to come? If I didn't…How long would you have led me on under the impression that we were getting married?"

"I mean, we're adults…you should have figured out long ago that it was just a fling! I never expected you to wait for me, and until I saw your message that night when you're at hamamatsu-cho…"

"You realised I was serious."

"You should have known it was all for fun! And now, getting this gangster to assault me is not the solution to any problem, Megumi. I never ever thought that you would turn out to be one who resorted to violence."

"You bastard! This has nothing to do with her, I came on my-" Sanosuke shouted, pinning Kanryuu to the wall once again.

"Sano…Don't bother explaining things to him." Megumi stopped Sanosuke, before going up to Takeda Kanryuu and staring at his face for a while, with Kanryuu's eyes darting nervously between Megumi and Sanosuke's face, as if anticipating the worst.

_SLAP!_

Kanryuu's head reeled to the side from the force of Megumi's slap, as she looked at him with her hand still raised, slightly trembling from her overwhelming emotions.

"I don't ever want to see you again." She whispered, her lower lip quivering. "Issho mo."

"Megumi…Let's go," Sanosuke started, holding her by the arm. "This man is not worth it."

Without even a backward glance, she allowed him to lead her away from the source of her heartache, ignoring the angry shouts from Takeda Kanryuu behind them.

"I'll sue you for assault, you ruffian! Get ready to sit in jail!"

"I'd like to see you do that! Go ahead! You think I am afraid of jail? Send me in and when I get out, I'll come after you again!" Sanosuke retorted angrily, as Megumi tugged on his hand in a silent plea for him to drop the matter, to which he nodded in reply.

"I'll let you off today…Don't ever let me see you on the streets, you hideous fool!" Sanosuke threatened loudly, making a rude gesture at a spluttering Takeda Kanryuu before he walked off with Megumi, ignoring the stares of those who had come out onto the corridor to watch the commotion.

* * *

He did not know where she was heading off to, but he knew better than to actually ask. Following her silently along the quiet streets of Ikebukuro, Sanosuke decided to break the stony silence when his watch told him that they had been walking for more than an hour since they left Okazawa Drug Company.

"Megumi…"

She stopped in her tracks, her slender hands clenched in a tight fist as her back noticeably stiffened.

"Nani?"

"Are you alright?" He asked, before mentally kicking himself. _Baka Sano! How can she be alright? Some question…who could possibly be alright after all that drama? And she's not even crying…that's the weird part._

"I am fine." She replied softly, her voice a bit too gentle to be convincing. Stepping forward, Sanosuke gripped her by her arms and spun her around to face him. Studying her facial expression, he softly chided.

"Uso tsukane yo."

"Tsuitenai."

"I don't believe," Sanosuke insisted. "You are acting weird, Megumi."

"I repeat, I am fine."

"No…you look very troubled."

"I am not troubled."

"You can tell me anything, Megumi! You don't have to-"

"Hottoite yo!" She suddenly shouted, causing several heads to turn and look at them in the middle of a street. "You already helped me solve the great mystery, alright? Thank you very much!"

"Wha-What was that for?" He asked, shocked by her outburst and her angry statement. He had expected many types of reaction, but definitely not this one.

Megumi ignored Sanosuke's statement, before turning back to continue walking down the street, not even bothering to see if he was following. She hadn't even taken more than 5 steps when he gripped her by the arm, eliciting a small cry of frustration from her.

"What do you mean?"

"You want to know? I'll tell you! Why did you have to go violent on him?" Megumi asked angrily. "Who asked you to go look him up?"

"I…I-"

"Do you know how worried I was when I woke up to find you missing? Then I suddenly got this feeling…so I took a cab down to Ikebukuro and…and the first thing I saw when I ran up the stairs was you slamming him into the wall!"

"He played with your feelings! I was merely getting back at him for you!"

"Did you have to resort to violence? I was already vexed enough over this and now he's under the impression that I hired a gangster to go take revenge! Now he sees me as barbaric, irrational and violent! I don't know why you think that going to him and punching the daylights out of him will solve the problem in any single way! I could have handled it perfectly!"

"So you mean to say that I am a barbaric, irrational and violent gangster?" Sanosuke asked indignantly, pointing his index finger towards himself.

"No, I did not say-"

"Sure you do, Megumi. It's written all over your face!" He interrupted, raising his right arm in accusation, his usually soft brown eyes burning with the anger of being unappreciated and accused.

"Now you're being ridiculous!"

"Great! Why not you pile more of those adjectives on me? So much for wanting to help you! For what did I even wake up early to go down to Ikebukuro for? I didn't do all those in exchange for a bunch of stupid accusations and lectures from you!"

"Sanosuke, use your brains for goodness' sake! Now there might even be a lawsuit waiting for you! It's not worth it!"

"It's none of your business, right? I am the one who used violence. I am the bloody stupid barbarian! If there's anyone who's going to jail, it's gonna be ME. So why are you worrying?"

"You know that's not what I am referr-"

"Yes, you are. You are so ashamed that I ruined everything for you, right?"

"Honestly, it's so hard trying to get through to you! Baka!"

"Then don't!"

"I think we are too different! I can't believe I actually tried to reason with you!"

That statement hit Sanosuke like a tsunami, destroying every other thought in its wake.

"_Sagara-san, we are too different. I am not what you are looking for, and we should not pursue things so aimlessly. God has planned for us to be good friends, so please do not try to go against His plans. You are a good man, and one day, you'll find a girl worthy of your affections."_

Megumi just said the same thing as Sayo.

Is it plain coincidence, or does Kami-sama really wants to poke fun of him?

"Of all people…I did not expect you to say that to me." Sanosuke laughed bitterly. "I am such a fool."

Megumi saw the hurt on his face and immediately felt a stab of regret at her harsh words…after all, he went to confront Kanryuu because of her. And when she was running up the stairs, she caught a sentence that Sanosuke said.

"_You can insult me, but I won't allow it if you insult her."_

It was all for her.

No one else had ever done that before, and she just had to hurt the person who willingly did so much for her.

A part of her wanted to step on pride and run over to apologise to him, yet another part of her was too stubborn to even budge or make a sound. When guilt strikes, most people try to undo the damage they inflicted with apologies and actions, doing all in their ability to make things right for the regrettable action or statement they made. Unfortunately, Megumi was one of the few who only got even more pompously defensive and stubborn, her pride being too much for her to swallow.

Torn between the two options, Megumi did something that she knew she would regret.

She turned and left.

"I need to be alone."

Running and running down the streets, leaving Sanosuke standing alone, as hot tears flowed freely from the excruciating pain in her heart, from the tumultuous events that have taken place on that horrid morning.

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: I feel evil. But as Hamasaki Ayumi sang in "Rainbow", "No rain, can't get the rainbow."…The skies will be clearing up soon! Especially with the thundercloud Kanryuu out of the sky.

Please review! I hope you guys were not bored to tears by the biology part in front…-sheepish grin-

* * *

Kuso – Damn it

Chotto – Wait

Bakayarou – stupid idiot

Kuso…Temee – Damn you!

Issho mo – In my entire life

Nani – What?

Uso tsukane yo – Don't lie ("Male" talk…LOL females say "Uso tsukanai de")

Tsuitenai – I am not lying

Hottoite yo – Leave me alone

Baka – Idiot

Kami-sama - God


	9. Gomen ne

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews for Chapter 8: For her! Here's chapter 9 coming up! We usually see Sanosuke as the one doing the apologizing, but for this time, our beloved Fox is going to realise that she might not always be right. Plus! Megumi gets violent in this chapter! Hope its not totally OOC, but she has been pushed to the edge!

Read, enjoy and review!

**Chapter 9: Gomen ne. (I am sorry.)**

* * *

Takani Megumi lost track of how long she spent walking on the streets, aimlessly wandering like a puppet around Tokyo area, the strings controlling her being wherever her feet decided to lead her to. She knew she looked every bit the wreck she felt like, but she was in no mood to bother about the stares she was receiving from the passers-by on the streets. 

Her face, numb from the biting cold, was as numb as her broken heart, as she slowly walked back to the apartment. She didn't wish to face Sanosuke, especially when the two of them are wounded and extremely volatile, but she really did not have any alternative choice. Not when Takeda-san will no longer be there to help her and when she hardly brought any money along with her.

_I wonder what will happen when I actually face him later._

Climbing up the stairs one step at a time, Megumi's head swam with thoughts of Sanosuke with each step she took.

Clack. Her right boot's heel came into contact with the concrete step.

"_You can insult me, but I won't allow it if you insult her."_

Clack.

"_You can tell me anything, Megumi! You don't have to-"_

Clack.

"_He played with your feelings! I was merely getting back at him for you!"_

Clack.

"_You are so ashamed that I ruined everything for you, right?"_

Clack.

"_Of all people…I did not expect you to say that to me." Sanosuke laughed bitterly. "I am such a fool."_

Clack.

Megumi stood at the top of the flight of steps, before falling on her knees in a heap, her freezing hands gripping the stairs' railings as if her life depended on it.

_Sanosuke…you're not the fool. I am the fool._

Megumi sat there in a daze for some time, her fingernails digging into the sleeves of the trench coat Sanosuke has bought for her, as she huddled into a small ball by the side of the steps. She was contemplating leaving the place, considering how she couldn't bring herself to face Sanosuke, until she heard Tae's voice.

"Megumi-san!" Tae, who had come out to dispose of a bag of trash, exclaimed in shock. "Nande koko ni…"

"Tae-san…" Megumi began weakly as she looked up at Tae, who was helping her into a standing position. "Sa…Sanosuke wa?"

Tae's face momentarily darkened at the mention of Sanosuke's face, but she brushed it off quickly and replied, "Kyou wa kaette konai."

"Why?"

"He more or less told me what happened over the phone earlier on…and just as he guessed, you will be reluctant to see his face…so he's spending the night outside." Tae said softly, gently leading Megumi back to the apartment.

Megumi looked down with guilt. It was all because of her that Sanosuke didn't even have a home to go back to. Even after she treated him that way, he was still kind to her in his very own subtle way.

"It's alright, Megumi-san." Tae quickly added, squeezing Megumi'a arm gently. "That guy can get a little hot-headed sometimes."

"No, Tae-san. It is my fault." Megumi replied.

Tae, at a loss for what to reply to that, could only nod before she took out the spare keys she had to Sanosuke's apartment and handing them to Megumi.

"There you go," Tae said, turning to leave. "If there's anything, just come over to either me or Katsu, alright?"

As Megumi nodded and bowed in thanks, Tae added, "Megumi-san, he really does care about you. Don't let him go through all the hurt again."

It was Megumi's turn to be at a loss for words, as she nodded and silently retreated to the interior of Sanosuke's apartment, shutting the door behind her.

Feeling her knees buckle from the grief and hurt in her heart, she pressed her palms desperately against the door for support, lowering herself onto the cold tiled floor as she huddled into a tight ball once again.

"_He really does care about you."_

With one shaking hand, Megumi unbuttoned her trench coat and shrugged out of it, her thoughts filling up with images of Sanosuke, from the very first day she met him at hamamatsu-cho train station.

She remembered fondly how he had approached her, bought her tea and piggy-backed her all the way to his apartment when she was crying and complaining like a spoiled brat.

_How he let her sleep on the bed while he made do with the bath tub,_

_How he bought her breakfast when she was a total stranger,_

_How he immediately rushed down to Ikebukuro when she was stuck there in the rain with nowhere to go,_

_How he did not complain even once about her imposing on him,_

_How he brought her out on a date when she admitted that she haven't been on one,_

_How he kissed her at the stroke of midnight during the Christmas countdown at Yebisu Garden,_

_How he spent so much on her, just to let her know how a date feels like,_

_How he went down to Ikebukuro to get back at Takeda Kanryuu for hurting her._

All he did for her gained him nothing but her ungrateful and scathing words.

_Gomen ne, Sano._

At that very instant, Megumi suddenly felt a deep loathing for herself. She was being every bit the heartless ingrate she thought Takeda Kanryuu to be. She had inflicted the pain she received from Kanryuu onto Sanosuke in a fit of anger and angst, overlooking all his kind intentions and condemning him.

She hated Takani Megumi. And hated her stupid pride even more.

_You are such a horrid person, Megumi. You just have to hurt people who care for you._

Her heart felt like it was tearing apart from the inside slowly as regret caught up with her. She thought the feeling of being stranded at hamamatsu-cho was the worst ever, but she was being proven wrong right now. She thought she would be hurting from the loss of Kanryuu, but truthfully speaking, she found herself hurting more over the fact that she hurt Sanosuke.

This was the price she had to pay for having that pride. Getting defensive and pompously arrogant always led to regret finding its way into her mind to haunt her like a vengeful ghost after the anger had cleared.

Megumi buried her face in her cold hands, half-heartedly wishing that the cold would jolt her awake from this terrible nightmare and emotional dilemma. How could she ever put things right, now that she had done so much harm?

Megumi was still pondering over it, when a loud, sharp rap on the door behind her sounded.

_Sanosuke!_

Clambering hastily to her feet, Megumi gripped the door knob with trembling hands before swinging the door open, her lips slightly apart as she prepared to call his name…

"Sa-"

It wasn't him.

"Megumi," Katsu began, noting the disappointment all over Megumi's face and slightly embarrassed from having been mistaken for Sanosuke. "There's something that Tae and I think you deserve to know."

* * *

Megumi sat silently at the table in Katsu's apartment, her eyes fixed on the cup of hot, steaming mugi-cha placed in front of her. Funny how her mood had been entirely different a day ago when she was with Tae, purchasing those quaint little cups with sakura designs. Now as she thought of it, regret started rushing at her in full force, as if wishing to knock her off her feet. 

"Megumi-san," Tae broke the silence, propping her elbows onto the table as she leaned forward slightly. "Did Sano ever mention Amakusa Sayo to you?"

Megumi shook her head, her curiosity aroused by whoever this Amakusa Sayo person was.

_Why is she so important to the extent that they wish to talk about her? How is she linked to Sanosuke?_

"She was the first girl Sanosuke fell for," Katsu answered softly. "And the first one who broke his heart. For some time, we thought she would be the last girl he fell for, but it seems that we were proven wrong."

Megumi's gaze fell into her lap as the realisation of Sanosuke's affections for her became even clearer. She'd be lying if she said she didn't sense that there was something in the air between the two of them, but because of Takeda Kanryuu's very existence, she was unable to face her own feelings bravely. Now that he was out of the picture, Megumi felt that she was now able to, provided that she stopped allowing her pride to dominate her actions.

"Megumi…we hope you wouldn't be the last one to break his heart as well. If you do not like him in the same way, I suggest that you leave him alone."

Megumi looked up at Katsu with her eyes wide; noticing the way Tae hit Katsu on the arm for his callous statement and issued him a death glare. Katsu was right, she should let him go before she hurts him too much. Finding her voice, Megumi cleared her throat before speaking up.

"I-I…I'm afraid I already hurt him." She admitted, her eyes filled with regret. "I…I was so angry, I mentioned that we were too different…and how I couldn't get through to him at all…"

"No wonder he was so upset," Tae mumbled wistfully, wrapping her fingers around the teacup for warmth. "Megumi-san…that was exactly what Sayo said to him when she rejected him. Sanosuke played around with women, but he never really got serious with any them, until he met her. And now, of course, you."

"When…when did it happen?" Megumi asked hesitantly.

"Around two years back," Katsu answered as a matter-of-factly, taking a long gulp from his beer can. "He was a total wreck then. Different religion, different perspectives…Sayo looked for stability, while Sano was just quite incapable of providing her with that."

Guilt ate at Megumi's insides. If the damage Sayo caused made him hurt for two years before he was brave enough to love again, what about the damage she caused? Megumi was so desperate with worry, she swore she would do anything to turn time back or undo the damage inflicted.

"Megumi-san…don't feel too bad if you cannot return his affections…" Tae started, her hand reaching across the table for Megumi's, who was sitting in silence. "I can understand if you-"

"No, Tae-san. I like him…I like Sanosuke. I like him for who he is! I was just too stubborn and proud to do anything about it!" Megumi suddenly burst out, her hands clutching the edge of the table so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

A second after the words left her mouth, Megumi was surprised at how right this sounded. Yes, she did like Sanosuke, after all he had done for her. This was the right man for her. She had unknowingly fallen for him over the past few days, much to her own disbelief. She had to do something about the situation, being the cause of it, and she had to act fast.

"Don't say that just because you're feeling guilty." Katsu muttered, obviously displeased with Megumi for bringing his buddy on the emotional roller coaster, while gaining another whack from Tae.

Megumi shook her head, before opening her mouth again, her eyes filled with determination.

"Katsu-san. I need your help."

A raised eyebrow was all she got, as Katsu got his attention back onto his beer.

"Can you tell me where are the places Sanosuke frequents?"

* * *

A day went by without a call from Sanosuke, until Megumi got so frustrated and desperate that she decided to go look for him on her own immediately. Tae had advised against looking for Sanosuke the day before for he would return on his own by the time he cooled down. However, much to Megumi's disappointment, he did not, and the hours of sitting by the phone did not pay off either. 

It was the 28th of December, just 3 more days to New Year's Day. And she didn't know where he was. Glancing at her watch, Megumi saw that it was around eight in the evening. Picking her coat up, she grabbed the keys on the table before running out of the door and onto the cold streets of Hamamatsu-cho.

Katsu had told her the places Sanosuke frequents along Harajuku, such as game arcades, Pachinko arcades, karaoke lounges, clubs and sometimes even izakayas. Tokyo is so big, but she is determined to find him, no matter what it takes. She didn't even give any thought about how she is going to apologise, but for now, it didn't really matter. She only wished to see his face, see if he's alright.

Taking the JR subway down to Harajuku from Hamamatsu-cho, Megumi couldn't help but notice how different the crowd at Harajuku is. It was filled with young people all decked out in the latest fashion accessories, outrageous dressing, and makeup and even as manga characters. It made her white trench coat look extremely out of place, but Megumi couldn't care less as she started making her way down the streets, looking out for all the possible places where she might find Sanosuke. The place was crowded and big, but she had the feeling she could find him.

She had tried searching at 5 game arcades and 3 karaoke lounges, but to no avail. It was now almost ten-thirty, but Sanosuke was still nowhere to be seen, and neither had he replied to any of her phone messages. She walked hastily down the streets, ignoring the weird stares she received from people strolling idly, the strong winter wind whipping her long hair back as she passed by shop after shop, only to arrive at a Pachinko arcade, its bright neon lighting making it a sharp contrast to the night sky. "24 hours entertainment!", it read.

Standing at the entrance, Megumi hovered between the door and the pavement like a non-swimmer without armbands at the edge of a deep, deep pool. She had never been in such a place before, and a place where people gambled was definitely more than enough to scare her away usually. She was still pondering on whether she should enter when a girl coming out of the Pachinko arcade with her boyfriend pushed open the door and bumped into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The girl shouted as Megumi hurriedly bowed in apology with a "sumimasen". "If you want to enter, then enter! Don't stand there like that!" The girl added with a scowl, rubbing her arm before walking off.

As the door closed, Megumi peered in, only to catch a glimpse of brown spiky hair before the door closed completely, cutting off her view.

_Sanosuke! Machigaimasen!_

Pushing the door excitedly, Megumi ran into the Pachinko arcade, cringing from the smell of cigarettes and loud music that permeated the air, looking around her for any signs of Sanosuke.

And sure enough, there he was, leaning against the wall with some other people that Megumi didn't know. But even when she didn't know them, she knew they couldn't be really good company with the way they talked, laughed loudly and smoked.

Plucking up her courage, she approached them cautiously, before calling out his name.

"Sanosuke?"

He apparently didn't hear her over the noise, for he did not reply.

"Sanosuke?" She tried again, her voice slightly louder this time round.

That got his attention. His head snapped up at someone calling his name, before shock replaced the earlier amusement in his eyes as they met Megumi's cinnamon orbs. He stood there motionless, leaning against the wall as he stared at her, his arm wrapped around the waist of this pretty girl, who would have been prettier if not for the inch-thick makeup on her oval-shaped face.

She opened her mouth to say something, but before any sound could come out, he abruptly tore his gaze away from her form and returned his attention to his companions.

Walking briskly to stand in front of him, Megumi pushed past one of the girls surrounding him and gripped his arm, forcing him to turn in her direction. She could feel hostile looks on her, but she wasn't about to let him go.

"Nande?" Megumi asked, underlining her question by tugging on his arm. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his eyes as cold and harsh as his tone, ignoring her question.

"To witness how you degrade yourself!" Megumi retorted angrily, pissed off by his nonchalant attitude towards her. "To put an end to this…this promiscuous lifestyle you lead!"

"It's really none of your business, right?" He mumbled, trying to remove her hand from his arm.

"Sano-kun…who is she?" A typical Harajuku girl who was by Sanosuke's side asked, her voice whiny as she flashed Megumi looks of loathing and despise. Megumi, however, looked up at Sanosuke determinedly, waiting for his answer. "Why is she calling you Sanosuke? How old-fashioned!"

The group of girls surrounding him laughed hysterically as if on cue, clapping their perfectly manicured hands, nails covered with all sorts of outrageous nail-art designs, as they found amusement in Megumi's speech.

"I hardly know her." He replied, looking at the girl beside him, whose mouth was growing into a bigger smile by the second. "I think I know you so much better,_ Nacchi_." He smiled, tweaking the delighted girl's nose playfully, oblivious to Megumi's existence.

"Natsumi! Sano-kun has come up with such a kawaii nickname for you!" Another girl gushed, clapping her hands together, her bleached blonde tresses bouncing slightly in her excitement. "Sugoku kawaii ne!"

"Kore wo yamete kudasai!" Megumi shouted abruptly, stopping the girls' voices momentarily as they all turned to look at her in surprise, while the only sounds audible were the sounds of the metal balls in the Pachinko machine colliding against each other. "I need to speak to Sanosuke!"

"Sanosuke, I know all about Sayo!" She said, taking advantage of the silence. "I am sorry…I never meant to-"

"Please tell her to shut up, Sano-kun…she's hurting my ears." The girl whined, stamping her feet, missing the wounded look on Sanosuke's face.

"You shut up! I am not talking to you!" Megumi yelled, fixing the girl with a glare.

This was the final straw for the girl named Natsumi. Gently walking out of Sanosuke's hold on her waist, she walked slowly until she was facing Megumi in the face. Sure, she was a little shorter, but the look on her face was still intimidating as she stared at Megumi straight in the eyes.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you pestering him?" She started, tilting her chin slightly in Megumi's direction in a challenging pose, as her friends cheered her on from behind her.

"I should be asking you that!" Megumi retorted, her tone equally harsh, her irritation fuelled by the heavy cigarette smoke on Natsumi's breath. "I live in his apartment!"

"Well he said that he hardly knows you…shouldn't you be removing yourself from the scene now, baka-onna?"

"I don't see how well you know him either," Megumi's eyes narrowed in anger. "And you have no right to call me baka-onna."

"You're asking how well I know him?" Natsumi taunted, slapping her palm gently against Megumi's left cheek repeatedly, causing the latter to shove her hand away in disgust. "Well enough to have him spend the night at my place. Well enough for him to share my bed. You should know the rest, Miss Prissy…Or do I have to describe it to you?" She added, eliciting loud hoots and laughter from the flashy girl gang.

"I don't believe you," Megumi was quick to reply, although she knew deep down that Natsumi was most probably telling the truth. "Sanosuke, is she telling the truth?"

He kept silent while the girls around them made more oohs and aahs, deliberately avoiding Megumi's eyes and the haunting disappointment reflected in them. That gave her the answer, but before she could do anything about it, Natsumi spoke up again.

"Are you satisfied now? Now scram back to wherever you came from! Stop pestering my Sano-kun! Face it; you're just one of the many other women he played with! Just get over it!"

"So this is most probably your moment of glory right, after years of such a degrading lifestyle?" Megumi spat back, her tone harsh and hostile to mask the pain in her heart.

"You bitch! How dare you criticise me?" Natsumi screamed furiously, before raising her hand and slapping Megumi across the cheek forcefully, causing the latter to knock against the wall from the force of the slap.

It wasn't before long when Megumi picked herself up and tackled Natsumi to the ground, all common sense and better judgment shut out from her head as she felt fury course through her veins. Fury at herself, fury at Sanosuke and fury at Natsumi. She didn't care what the consequences were, but for now, all she wanted to do was to hurt this person.

Climbing on top of the screaming girl, Megumi slapped her twice across the face angrily before she felt someone pull at her long hair from behind, dragging her forcefully off Natsumi's thrashing frame. Megumi knew without looking that it was one of Natsumi's friends, who had a thick fistful of her long black hair in her grip, pulling her off. More and more of those girls joined in as they shook Megumi, clawed at her hair and slapped her, until she felt a pair of strong male hands on her shoulder, pulling her body towards his own.

"That's enough, leave her alone."

"Sano-kun!"

"Stop it, it's enough!"

_Sanosuke…_

Holding her by the arm, she felt him lead her to the exit, out of the Pachinko arcade onto the streets of Harajuku, the cold wind causing her teeth to chatter slightly as she instinctively wrapped her arms around herself.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No...Not much." Megumi replied, wincing from the stinging pain in her left cheek, before starting again. "Sanosuke-"

"You don't have to say anything, Megumi. You've seen it for yourself; this is how a gangster like me lives. You were right in saying that I was irrational, violent and all…I am a gangster, I am a delinquent. It's no wonder that Sayo and you feel the same way about me…I am a great big fool! We are too different in social status, as you've said. I shouldn't even have tried."

"Please, listen to me…"

"No, Megumi. It hurts a lot here," Sanosuke underlined his statement, pressing a fist to the left side of his chest. "Don't make it hurt more. I am tired of handing my heart out and getting it broken."

"What can I do to make you forgive me?" She asked, before he turned to leave for the Pachinko arcade without replying her. "Do you think it makes me feel good to see you act against your feelings and spend time with such loose women to spite me?"

He walked for a few steps, before stopping in his tracks. With his back still facing her, he spoke.

"The ointment for bruises is in the second drawer by my bed."

He continued walking, and did not even stop when she said, "Gomen ne."

Megumi could only watch as Sanosuke's back became more and more distant.

_

* * *

To be continued… _

A/N: Ouch. Poor poor Sanosuke and Megumi…I found this chapter so sad. I think I successfully dampened my own mood by writing this. I felt as if I made Sanosuke a bit too cold in this fic, considering that in the manga and all he has always been tolerant of Megumi no matter whatever she did to him. But as I thought over it, I felt as if it would have been too forgiving on his part if she just went to the Pachinko arcade and apologised (this was what I had in mind initially). After all, the hurt is deep, and to say the same thing as Sayo would hurt him so even more. But he still cares for her, as you can read for yourself.

And how many of you noticed that there isn't really a confession of love from either of them?

Please review! Let me know what you think about this!

* * *

Nande koko ni… - Why are you here 

Sanosuke wa…? – Where's Sanosuke?

Kyou wa kaette konai – He's not coming home today

Gomen ne – I am sorry

Mugi-cha – Roasted barley tea (Tastes like coffee, but it doesn't leave the strong creamy aftertaste)

Izakaya – Japanese wine houses

Sumimasen – sorry

Machigaimasen – It can't be wrong

Kawaii – cute

Sugoku kawaii ne – It's so cute!

Kore wo yamete kudasai – Please stop this!

Baka-onna – stupid woman

Gomen ne - I am sorry


	10. Guilt and Regret

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed chapter 9…I can understand that many are dying to wrap their hands around poor Sano's neck and squeeze the very breath out of him, but before you do, here's chapter 10 which will give you more insight into Sanosuke's feelings after the tiff he had with Megumi at Ikebukuro. This chapter begins with Sanosuke at the pachinko arcade after he left Megumi standing in the wind. OK, on with the fic before Sano actually gets killed!

(Maddi, koukou-chan's turning BLUE! LOL. And this is dedicated to you, girl!)

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Guilt and Regret**

_I don't know what the hell possessed me to do that._

_Wait, Sano. You didn't even do anything._

_Not even anything?_

_Yeah. You didn't do anything._

…_But that's the problem, isn't it?_

Sanosuke's mind was so congested with thoughts; he felt like he was going out of his mind. The loud _thump, thump, thump_ of the music in the background wasn't doing much to help either. But despite all these distractions, one word stood out crystal clear in his befuddled mind.

Megumi.

Sagara Sanosuke never thought himself capable of hurting that woman, be it physically or emotionally. She was a tough, independent and smart woman, but at the instant he silently admitted to having slept with Natsumi, he saw all remnants of the toughie in her disappear with the loud clacking of the pachinko balls against each other. All was left behind was a hurt woman; a woman who hastily put on her mask of indifference and arrogance in a bit to defend her broken heart from any more brutal attacks.

"_So this is most probably your moment of glory right, after years of such a degrading lifestyle?"_

She had said that to an irate Natsumi; to others, it appeared as a display of her bitterness that Natsumi had slept with Sanosuke. He knew better. He saw through it at once. She was so insecure at that point, all her self-confidence shattered by Takeda Kanryuu and him, Sagara Sanosuke, that she had to desperately criticise Natsumi in an attempt to make herself feel less of a failure. She degraded Natsumi verbally, because she was disappointed with herself and him, and she was dying for a plank of self-assurance to cling on to in the choppy waves of the sea that was insecurity.

"_What can I do to make you forgive me?"_

Megumi was not one who would say such a statement. Where has the usual pride that she was so full of?

Sanosuke knew the answer without even thinking twice.

He made her feel so worthless.

He wanted to protect her, but he ended up hurting her more.

_Just like the scumbag Kanryuu did,_ he thought bitterly, his fingers curling up till his fists were tightly clenched. _You're low, Sano. You just repeated what that asshole did to Megumi._

Sure, Sanosuke knew he himself was no saint. Never was, and never will be. He had been undeniably furious and upset with Megumi after her angry outburst at Ikebukuro and her lack of appreciation for the lengths he had gone to for her sake.

He had been so blinded by fury; he went straight home and grabbed some belongings, before his feet led him to Tomogawa Natsumi's place, where he used to spend lonely nights at before he met Sayo. He and Natsumi all along had this on-off relationship that was purely physical and wild. There was no commitment to speak of, and neither were the confidante of each other. They just needed company, and hence this emotionally-empty sexual relationship was established.

However, Sanosuke knew that this was just an excuse. He definitely did not have any intention to sleep with Natsumi that night, but the amounts of alcohol he consumed out of anger and his desperate longing for warmth and comfort led him to make that mistake. Of course, there had been initiation on Natsumi's part, but it was his immediate consent, without second thoughts, that left himself disgusted with his own behaviour. It made him feel like he was cheating on Megumi, although there never was any solid relationship to begin with. Only when he woke up, sober, did he feel like the asshole he behaved like.

_Sanosuke…You screwed up big time._

_You are the biggest idiot in Tokyo. In Japan. In the world._

Closing his eyes as he leaned back against the wall, he recalled how moments ago, Megumi had looked at him with so much sorrow and disappointment. It wasn't Natsumi's fault…it was his. He felt bad for that; he used Natsumi to get back Megumi, albeit indirectly.

He had let her down.

As he felt himself slowly drowning in the guilt, a sudden soft caress on his left cheek, before a gentle kiss was also felt.

"Megumi…"

"Sano-kun?"

His eyes snapped open and seeing Natsumi in front of his eyes made him jerk away from her harshly, pushing her arm away a lot more strongly than he had intended for it to be. Natsumi's eyes were filled with shock as she clutched her arm, looking at Sanosuke with concern before reaching out for him again.

"Sano-kun? Nani ga atta?"

He couldn't bring himself to continue this anymore. Not anymore. Megumi was right; he did all this to spite her. From the very first instant he stepped into Natsumi's place, it had already been a big mistake. It had snowballed as things got out of control, and now Sanosuke must put an end to it, before the snowball buries him alive. This was not fair to Megumi, not fair to Natsumi and also, not fair to himself.

He had to do something about it. Fast.

"Gomen na, Natsumi." He suddenly spoke up, standing up straight to face her.

Confusion marred Natsumi's pixie-like features, as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I am moving out tonight."

"Eh? Where will you go then?" She inquired, getting more confused by the second. "Do you even have a place to go?"

She was right. He really didn't have anywhere to go. He couldn't bring himself to face Megumi yet. Not after all the stupid things he did in a fit of anger.

But there was no way he could allow himself to spend another night at Natsumi's place. It wasn't right.

"I'll be OK." Sanosuke assured the girl, making sure to keep his hands in his pocket. "Arigatou, Natsumi."

With that, Sagara Sanosuke didn't even pause to wait for any reply.

Instead, he walked past her and her other friends. Out from the Pachinko arcade, and hopefully, out of this hell of a mess he created.

* * *

Sanosuke went back to work at the Akabeko, having spent the night sleeping in the storeroom. That, of course, gave Tae a great shock in the morning, but on the other hand, the kind lady boss was just glad that she had her good friend and employee back. Sanosuke was thankful that Tae did not ask any questions about what exactly happened between him and Megumi, and neither did she probe about how Megumi acquired bruises after going out to look for him the day before.

Life was somewhat back to normal. Almost.

But Sanosuke knew deep down in his heart that unless he did something about it, things were never going to be the same again.

He wanted to approach her, but at the same time, he couldn't find courage within himself to do so. Full of shame and remorse at what he did, and also desperately wanting to see her and apologize for everything.

Hell, he was even prepared to swallow all his pride and grovel.

Burying himself in work and downing can after can of Asahi beer did little to help; even when he was busy or drowsy, the thought of her still stands out clear amidst all the distraction. He realized, her importance to him and the way she made the hurt Sayo left behind go away so naturally.

During work hours, he would try to peep out of the shop at his apartment on the opposite street, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. But days went past with no such luck.

It was the 31st of December, New Year's Eve. Sanosuke still hadn't done anything. Not to mention that time was slipping away fast; Akabeko was already making its final round of deliveries at 10pm.

_I wonder how she is doing…_

Strapping the boxes of agedashi tofu and ebi tempura onto the back of his bicycle, Sanosuke set out on one of his usual delivery routes. The wintery air rushed against his face as he pedaled slowly down the darkened street, his thoughts more on Megumi than the delivery he was supposed to make.

As hamamatsu-cho train station came into sight, Sanosuke couldn't help it but recall the night when he first met her.

From his _"Hey Miss…are you OK?" _to her _"No! You can't! You can't just leave me here…"_, everything just seemed so amazing. It was really Fate that brought two people together like this.

Why of all people in Tokyo, he had to be the one who found her sobbing at the stairs?

Why of all times, did he have to be passing by that place after a night of gambling?

The way things turned out was simply so natural and so perfect, and before they knew it, they had fallen for each other.

That night at Yebisu definitely meant something. Neither had been willing to admit it, but now that they almost fell out, did they regret and wish for the clock to turn back to where things were peaceful and sweet, albeit filled with arguments every now and then and incessant names-calling.

"_Megumi. I'll always be there for you."_

That was what he promised her that night, but he was now afraid that everything would end before it could even begin. He was afraid, very afraid, of how he might actually lose her for good. She was the first girl who was able to point out immediately what his heart was thinking when they talked about his family, and was also one of the few who didn't treat the issue like a big joke.

"_Belittling yourself and the situation does little to mask your emotions, Sanosuke."_

She read him like a book.

The Rooster needed the Fox.

If he let go of her now, he might never get her back again.

Less than 2 hours left to New Year's Day itself.

If he missed this chance, he'd regret for the remaining days of his life.

"_Never let go only to regret later, Sanosuke."_ His late guardian, Sagara Souzou had told him. _"If you let it slip by, the chance might never come back to you again."_

"Wakatta…You're right, Taichou." Sanosuke looked up into the stars above and whispered gratefully.

With renewed confidence, Sanosuke hurriedly finished the round of delivery before returning to the Akabeko, locking the cash in the drawer at the counter before locking up the shop as usual.

As he reached for his mobile phone in his back pocket, Sanosuke got a shock when his phone began ringing at the instant his fingers curled around it.

_Megumi!_

Pulling the merrily-singing phone out of his pocket, he checked the caller ID with bated breathbefore picking up the call, disappointment slightly tugging at his heart.

It was Tae calling.

Pressing the button for "accept", he pressed the phone to his ear, before greeting in an casual tone to mask any signs of his emotions.

"Hey lady boss, I have already locked up the place. The money is-"

"No, Sano! I didn't call to tell you that!"

"Is it the bicycle? Don't worry-"

"No, no, no!" Tae shouted over the phone, her voice slightly shaky from worry. "Sano, Megumi is nowhere to be found!"

"What do you mean by 'nowhere to be found'?" Sanosuke urgently pressed, the mention of Megumi's name setting off alarms in his head.

"She has been out since this morning, and until 15 minutes ago when I left Akabeko for home, I popped by your place, only to find it still empty! I tried calling her on her phone, but no one picked up! There is no note or whatsoever! What could have happened? I don't know where-"

"Thanks, Tae." Sanosuke muttered, ending the call quickly before dialing Megumi's number. He kept his eyes on the screen as the bright image of a phone indicated "calling…Takani Megumi.", before putting the phone to his ear and running out onto the streets of Hamamatsu-cho.

The ringing went on and on, until Sanosuke's arm ached from the effort of holding the phone to his ear as he ran along. Shoving the phone back into his back pocket after ending the call, he tore down the street, ignoring the stares he was receiving from others and the unbearably cold wind whipping at him.

Running in the direction of Shiba Koen, he knew that if his instincts did not fail him, he would be able to find her; 900m away from Hamamatsu-cho station.

_Please be there, Megumi…_

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: Sorry if this was a bit shorter than the rest…I hope Sanosuke's remorse helped him get forgiveness from you guys. throws Sano a LOOK Ok, he says he'll never do it again. Where could Megumi possibly be? If you've guessed right, LOL that place is really a 900m walk away from Hamamatsu-cho station! I checked that out!

Hope you guys enjoyed it, please read and review!

Nani ga atta – What's wrong?

Arigatou – Thank you

Agedashi tofu – fried tofu with sauce

Ebi tempura – Deep-fried prawns

Wakatta - I got it

Taichou - Leader


	11. Tokyo Tower

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Japanese band EXILE's song, "Hero"!

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing chapter 10! Sanosuke's really remorseful, at least, I think he is. Here's chapter 11, and sad to say, it is also the second last chapter of this story! I am feeling a bit sad that it is coming to an end. I am trying to make things as good as I can to make up for the fact that it will soon be finishing, so please read and review! The entire chapter will be SM moments, so get yourself ready!

**Chapter 11: Tokyo Tower**

* * *

Sanosuke ran and ran, the blood pounding in his ears as he mentally pleaded with Kami-sama to let his instincts be right. He was never a devout Buddhist, but for now, he was praying more to Buddha than he ever did in his whole life. Sanosuke believed in himself, being the free spirit he was, but this was Megumi at stake, and he knew it was too big a risk to take.

_Kami-sama…please, please let me find her. I beg of you…please help me._

Urging his body forward and hearing the rhythmic thud of his sneakers as they came in contact with the ground, he paused in his running and looked up in disbelief as a snowflake danced it way through the wintery air to land on his hand.

_Yuki ga…sora kara mai orita._

Watching in fascination, he put out his hands to catch more of the snow, his mind involuntarily going back to the time in Yebisu Garden Place where Megumi had said,

"_Tokyo doesn't snow every year, does it? Maybe its kami-sama's way of telling us that something good is coming along."_

He hoped she was right; something good was coming their way.

Grinning up at the skies, Sanosuke didn't bother if he looked like a lunatic, and said, "Kami-sama…you sure are fast in sending signs. Thank you!"

With his confidence boosted by the signal from the heavens, Sanosuke resumed running, his eyes kept ahead as he saw his destination come into view.

Tokyo Tower.

Call it some weird, crazy instinct, but Sanosuke had a hunch he'd find Megumi there. After all, he recalled hearing mention something like meeting Takeda Kanryuu at Tokyo Tower on New Year's Day. Takeda Kanryuu may be out of the picture now, but given Megumi, Sanosuke was almost a hundred percent positive that he'd find her there.

_Yes, she has to be there,_ He assured himself. _Even Kami-sama said so._

With that, he ran on and on.

* * *

Takani Megumi sat on the steps at the foot of Tokyo Tower, her arms wrapped around her knees, lost in her own thoughts.

New Year's Eve should be spent with friends and family members, instead of sitting alone outside feeling sorry for herself. Not that she could help it either; ever since that night at the Pachinko arcade, she had been deliberately avoiding Sanosuke. He obviously did not wish to see her either, after the scene she created in public.

But it's alright…nothing really matters anymore. She was going back to where she came from, and leaving this mess behind for good. She was going back to her grandfather, most probably the only living person who truly cared for her.

_Since when did you become a quitter, Megumi?_ She asked herself bitterly. _Since- _

Her mobile phone starting ringing; its merry tone snapping her out of her depressing thoughts. Reaching into her handbag and pulling the phone out, Megumi was surprised to see the name flashing on the screen. His grinning face, set as the caller ID for his number, brought a mixture of fear and excitement at the same time.

Fear of hearing him say that he didn't want anything to do with her, and excitement at seeing that the call was from him.

_Should I? Or should I not?_

Her trembling thumb alternated between pressing "accept" and "reject", as the phone continued singing merrily in her hand. Finally, just as the pad of her thumb rested on the "accept" button, getting ready to just add that little bit more of pressure to answer the call, the ringing ceased.

As abruptly as it had began, the ringing ceased, while the surroundings returned to its cold and quiet atmosphere. The phone lay dead silent in her hand, as Sanosuke's face disappeared from the screen only to be replaced by the words "NTT Docomo" and "One missed call" underneath it.

(A/N: NTT Docomo's Japan's telecommunication network.)

Maybe they were just not fated to be. If they really were meant for each other, she would have been able to answer the call.

Megumi smiled bitterly as she shoved the phone back into her handbag, wrapping her arms around herself as she recalled how happy she had been just a mere two weeks ago, full of dreams about marrying and settling down. For now, the bubble had burst, and all was left was a sticky emotional mess and a first true love that never made it to being a relationship. There was nothing more to do, and neither was there anything worth her doing something for. Perhaps this was how nomads felt when they discovered that the oasis they sighted was a mirage.

Megumi took a deep breath of the frosty air, and exhaled, watching her breath form white little clouds in front of her face. At this moment, snow fell gently from above. Megumi smiled contentedly at the beautiful sight, her thoughts going back to her first date six days ago.

Just six days ago, she had been with Sanosuke, counting down to Christmas at Yebisu Garden Place when snow danced from the inky heavens above. Today, there was snow as well, but a stark difference was the fact that there was no Sanosuke. It made the beautiful scene meaningless, made New Year's Eve meaningless when the very one person she wished to share it with wasn't around.

_Kami-sama…when I saw the snow, I thought it was your way of telling me something good is coming my way…Why do things have to turn out this way? Why must you play such a prank on me?_

Megumi drew a shuddering breath as her lower lip trembled with the urge to burst into tears.

_I'll not cry…I'll not cry. How can you cry over a man, Megumi?_

As she looked up to stop the unshed tears from making their way down, she heard a voice that left her frozen on the concrete steps.

* * *

No words could possibly describe Sanosuke's feelings the instant he saw her. Maybe Kami-sama really existed, and he happened to hear Sanosuke's desperate pleas earlier on.

"Megumi!" Sanosuke called out, panting lightly as he ran over to where the familiar figure was.

His instincts were right, and his efforts paid off. There she was, huddled up in a ball, sitting on the steps at the foot of the majestically-lighted Tokyo Tower.

He stopped in his steps when he was right behind her, looking down at her slender frame.

"Megumi…" She did not respond verbally, but at least, she turned around to look up into his face and acknowledged his presence with a small smile that didn't reach her pretty cinnamon eyes.

Giving a small smile in return, he walked over to stand by her side before lowering himself down onto the cold concrete steps to sit beside her. Glancing at her side profile, he couldn't help but notice the droplets of moisture clinging to her long, thick eyelashes, while mentally cursing himself at the same time.

They sat in silence, but unlike the usual comfortable silence it always had been, this one was dreary and tense, suffocating the two of them agonizingly.

She chose to break the silence first. "I guess you haven't forgiven me, have you?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but before a word could leave his mouth, she continued. "I shouldn't be expecting it…Not after what I did." Turning her head to meet his gaze, she gave a weak smile. "You don't have to feel bad or obliged to accept my apology…I will be leaving soon."

His eyes widened, as he asked quietly. "Where?"

"Back to Fukushima, of course. I contacted my grandfather and told him about it…he wants me to go back." She ended her sentence on a finalizing tone, telling him that she was neither pinning any hope on receiving his forgiveness, nor hoping that he would ask her to stay. "Thanks for helping me…I have caused you inconvenience. I'll be mailing you money soon."

Sanosuke bit his lower lip, Megumi's words hitting him one after another like solid bricks. The usual Sanosuke would have just nodded dumbly, only to regret after it was all too late. But not this time round.

"_Never let go only to regret later, Sanosuke."_

He had come so far…if he gave up now, he would never forgive himself.

"Megumi!" He called out abruptly. Such actions from Sanosuke were mostly acted out on impulse, and now that he was in his impulsive mode, he wasn't about to give up.

She turned her head back again to look at him in surprise, her expression questioning as she tried to read his eyes for any hints of what was to come.

"Sanosuke?"

"Don't go, Megumi." He said softly, his left hand reaching out to take her right. "Please don't go."

She gasped, her left hand stiffening in his hold as she now regarded him a look that spoke of her disbelief at his words.

"Wh-What did you say?"

"Don't go. Please don't leave me." Sanosuke repeated himself, his hand squeezing hers more tightly in a bid to emphasize his words, as if the mere action of him holding on to her hand would prevent her from leaving him.

"Sanosuke…I already bought the ticket-"

"Make it one more." He interrupted quickly. "Just don't leave me. I can go to Fukushima with you."

"Don't do this to me…" Megumi said almost pleadingly. "I have always been alone. I don't need this. Do you even know what you're talking about?"

"I want to be with you, Megumi. We don't have to be alone!"

"Wh-Why are you saying all these now that I have let go?" Megumi asked shakily, trying to pull her hand out of his grasp. "Are you trying to torment me?"

"No, Megumi, no. I just don't want to torment myself any longer." Sanosuke shook his head, trying to meet her eyes with his own. "Megumi…I am sorry."

"But…why the sudden change in attitude? Why are you blowing hot and cold? How do you expect me to believe all of this?" Megumi asked incredulously, her thoughts running back to the night at the Pachinko arcade and Sanosuke's emotionless expression then.

"Megumi, I am not bringing you on any wild emotional roller-coaster ride…"

"Am I…am I that undesirable? Why first Takeda Kanryuu…and then you?" Her heart ached with the mere idea of associating Sanosuke with Takeda Kanryuu, especially when at the very moment when she said that, her heart was still filled with affection for the Roosterhead.

"Megumi, please…listen to me. I regret doing all that I did to spite you…you were right…I was hanging out with them to spite you. I was so angry…so lost…I gave in to temptation. I hated myself; it wasn't fair to you or Natsumi! Can you give me a chance? I-I…I need you!" Sanosuke didn't care if he was groveling; all he wanted to now was to make things right before it was all too late.

"You are not undesirable…Not at all." He added, when she regarded him with stony silence. "In fact, you have no idea how much desirable you are to me…ever since the night in the rain at Ikebukuro. I want you, I need you, and I love you!"

She froze, her eyes staring into the far distance emotionlessly before he drew her into a tight embrace, holding her tightly to his bigger frame as he whispered apologies incoherently in her ear, his warm breath dancing across the shell of her ear as he gently kissed the cold away.

The feeling of having him so close by her side once again melted the wall around her heart, releasing all the fond memories of the time they spent together because of their fated meeting here in Tokyo.

This felt so right, and for the many times since spending time with Sanosuke, she felt she was right where she belonged. She belonged with this man. Who cares about academic and career perfection? Sanosuke didn't have a degree in biomedical life sciences like Takeda Kanryuu did, he wasn't capable of making a speech on genetic engineering techniques and advancements, and neither did he make big bucks as a researcher for a renowned drug company. But Sanosuke had something Kanryuu did not. He had her heart. That was all she needed.

"Sano…" She sighed as she relaxed into his embrace a while later.

"I am sorry…I am so sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean it…I was too rash, Megumi." Sanosuke whispered apologetically, before they pulled apart from each other. "Forgive me?"

"Yes." She whispered.

Raising her hand to his face, she caressed it lovingly, committing the feeling of his skin beneath her fingers to her memory, tracing every outline and feature.

"I am sorry too…Sorry for being so ungrateful. I know you care…but…but…I was too haughty." Megumi admitted softly. "I mean, you were doing it because of me…Can you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"I shouldn't have-"

"Let's stop apologizing…we are quits, Megumi. Can we not keep making things so difficult for ourselves?" Sanosuke gave her a tender smile. "Shall we start anew?"

She looked at him for a moment, before a foxy grin spread across her face, the lights from Tokyo Tower illuminating the twinkle in her eyes as she leaned over to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Only if you promise to bring me on a date again."

"No way," Sanosuke said in a dead-serious tone, watching as Megumi's body stiffened noticeably. Allowing a grin to take its place on his face slowly, he tweaked her nose playfully before adding, "At least a hundred dates."

"You're kidding! We'd wind up washing plates after dinner at the restaurants if we go on so many dates!" She laughed, swatting him on the arm at the thought of the two of them leaning over the sink with soapy water up to their arms. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Not every girl has the luck to go to a restaurant like the one I brought you to!" Sanosuke retorted. "We'll eat at MacDonald's next time."

"Aha! So I was right…that dinner burned a hole in your pocket, right?" Megumi pointed a finger at Sanosuke in mock accusation, her lips curled up in a cheeky smile.

"NO WAY! I had enough money!" Sanosuke argued, placing his hand over the index finger which was now waggling at him. Feigning a hurt puppy look, he was quick to add, "All I wanted was to let you have a good time…"

"Stop making that silly expression!" Megumi laughed aloud, flashing a grinning Sanosuke a look that had amusement thrown into exasperation.

Grinning smugly, he placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "You know you love it."

Rolling her eyes, Megumi settled for leaning into his chest, her head fitting snugly into the crook of his neck.

"What time is it now?" She asked softly after a few peaceful moments. Her heart felt so free and so light, and bursting with love and joy at the same time.

"15 seconds to New Year's Day."

She reached up to cup his cheek with her right hand, bringing his face down so she could meet his gaze. "Sanosuke…shouldn't you be kissing me now like you did at Yebisu?"

Glancing at his watch, Sanosuke gently helped Megumi up into a sitting position, holding both her hands in his as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Ten," He whispered.

"Nine," His eyes trailed down her face,

"Eight," His gaze landed on those ruby lips he wanted to kiss so badly.

"Seven," He smiled as he saw those lips tremble slightly in anticipation…

"Six," She was licking her lips ever so tantalizingly.

"Five," He tucked a lock of stray hair behind her ear.

"Four," Closing the distance between them ever so slowly…

"Three," Both hearts were pounding with excitement by now.

"Two," He murmured, gently tilting his head to side, closing his eyes as she did hers.

"One." With that, he lowered his lips to hers, pressing lightly, undemanding and sensual. Whispering against her lips in a manner that sent her spine tingling with the exquisite sensations, he said, "Ake ome."

She broke out of the hold he had on her hands to throw her arms around him, placing her right palm at the back of his head, her fingers interlacing his hair as she pressed him closer to her, deepening the kiss. He was quick to make use of his unoccupied hands to reach up and cup her face, his tongue darting out to drag over the seam of her mouth, coaxing her to part her lips.

Megumi moaned softly, before giving in to Sanosuke's request and drawing his tongue into her mouth, while digit-tickling his jaw the whole time with her left hand. Their tongues met in a gentle caress, softly exploring each other's mouth for the very first time. It was sensual and relaxed, though Megumi felt as if all her senses were heightened and every move Sanosuke's tongue made in her mouth gave her a little jolt of excitement.

He was reveling in the warmth her mouth brought to his soul, kissing her was better than he had ever dreamed of, and for now, all he wished to was to prove his love to her. They kissed passionately, timelessly, and by the time they drew apart for breath, both were panting and wanting more at the same time. It was too good to be true, breathtaking and definitely not long enough.

"Did you really mean what you said just now?" Megumi asked breathlessly, her cheeks flushed, making her look ever more endearing to Sanosuke.

"Said what? About eating at MacDonald's?" He deliberately asked, feigning innocence to get her flustered.

She looked down into her lap in embarrassment as she hurriedly explained, "No…not that…you know…when you said…when you said…"

"When I said 'I want you, I need you, and I love you'?" He asked teasingly in a sweetly innocent tone.

"Say it again." She smiled, looking into his chocolate brown eye and drowning in those depths.

"Aren't you greedy, Megitsune?" He teased, shaking his head in amusement. "Most girls are satisfied with the three words…You've got ten and that's still not enough for you?"

"No. I want to hear to hear it again." She demanded, giving Sanosuke the I-don't-care-I-want-it look.

"Chotto…I am getting embarrassed." Sanosuke muttered, eliciting a laugh from Megumi. "I am not good with verbal declarations…but I'll prove it again."

Catching her by surprise, he pulled her into his arms abruptly, eliciting a little yelp from her before he silenced her with his lips. Megumi relaxed into his hold when he proceeded to love and worship her mouth in the way only he was capable of, bringing her through a ride of sensations, all enhanced and heightened by passionate love.

When he finally released her, she was in a disheveled state that he had never seen her in before, her cheeks tinged pink and her lips glistening in the majestic lights of Tokyo Tower.

"Sano…" She smiled. "You sneaky rooster."

"Ake ome, Megumi." He grinned, ruffling her hair with his hand.

"It's 'akemashite omedetou gozaimasu', Sanosuke." She corrected like how a teacher corrects a child's mispronounced words, running her hand through her ebony locks in a bid to smooth it out.

"What a mouthful…" He muttered, bringing an amused smile to her lips.

Drawing her close to sit by his side once again, Sanosuke breathed in the gentle fragrance of her hair, sitting in comfortable silence as they enjoyed the magnificent night view of hamamatsu-cho from where they were.

Taking her hand in his and looking at it, he spoke up suddenly.

"Megumi…Isshoni kurasou?"

She smiled a genuine smile of bliss, before nodding happily, tears of joy welling up in her eyes as love overflowed from her heart.

He smiled in return, bringing her face close to his again as he pressed his forehead to hers, kissing her tears away with light kisses.

"Silly girl…why are you crying?" He asked adoringly, drawing away so he could look into her watery eyes. "You're no longer alone."

She smiled in embarrassment at her own crying, before sniffling and nodding in agreement, laughing and sobbing at the same time.

"Now, now…dry those tears…I'll sing you a song." He whispered, cradling her protectively in his arms as he began singing the first few notes of an all-time favorite song of his. "I rarely sing except for the times when I am in the bathroom, so make sure you treasure this!" he added, eliciting another laugh as she leaned into him more.

_**yasashisa ni fureru koto de sunao ni naretara ii ne.**_

_**naitari warattari subete ga "ima" hajimaru.**_

_**kawaranai mono wo itsumo sagashitsudzuke aruite yuku**_

_**bokura wa itsumademo kimi no mune ni iru kara...**_

_(When we are touched by kindness, wouldn't it be good if we could act honestly?_

_We cry, we laugh, and from this moment on, it all begins._

_We're all searching for things that never change in life_

_And we'll always be in your heart.)_

_**saa ryoute hirogete sora ni kazasou**_

_**nakushita mono wo torimodosetara**_

_**negai wa kanarazu kanau hazu sa!**_

_**itsuka wa kanarazu waraeru hazu sa!**_

_(Well, spreading out your hands, hold them high up in the sky  
If you can reclaim lost things  
Your wishes should definitely come true!  
One day you should definitely be able to laugh!)_

_**taisetsu na koto wa itsumo atarimae no naka ni aru.**_

_**tsumaranai mainichi wo waratte norikoete yukou.**_

_(There'll definitely be important things in life, and let's get through_

_All the boring days with smiles on our faces.)_

_**fukitsukeru tsuyoi kaze ni kimi ga tobasarenai you ni**_

_**shikkari sono ude wo boku ga tsukande ageru.**_

_**kizutsuku koto to hikikae ni bokura wa tsuyosa ni kaeru**_

_**nan ni mo kowakunai kimi wa hitori ja nai sa...**_

_(I'll hold you hand tight, so the strong, cold wind will not blow you away._

_And when you get hurt, I'll turn into your strength._

_There's nothing to be afraid of, for you are no longer alone…)_

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: How was that? Sorry if the translation sounded funny at any point…LOL I translated it on my own! Hope it didn't distort the meaning much! –grins- Anyway, I was positively floating from the fluffiness of it all…How about you?

The next chapter will be the final chapter, the epilogue! It goes 5 years into the future!

* * *

Please review!

Kami- sama - God

Yuki ga…sora kara mai orita – Snow is dancing down from the skies

Megitsune – Megumi+Kitsune (Sano's nickname for Megumi!)

Chotto – Wait

Ake ome – Happy New Year, really casual form.

akemashite omedetou gozaimasu – Happy New year (Formal)

Isshoni kurasou – Shall we live together?


	12. Epilogue

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you for being with me throughout all 12 chapters of this story! I really appreciate and love you all for being so supportive and helpful. Now, before we say goodbye to this story, let's take a peek into Sanosuke and Megumi's lives together 5 years after the night at Tokyo Tower! The epilogue will be told from Megumi's POV!

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Keisuke! What did I say about jumping in the car?" I burst out, trying to shut out the noise coming from the two four-year olds in the backseat and the 25 year-old driving beside me. "Stop it at once!"

My outburst had an effect; there was actually peace and silence for half a minute before my husband broke the silence.

"You're doomed…You've offended Her Majesty." Sanosuke said in a low, booming voice, eliciting screams and laughter from the twins and also himself. I do not see what was so funny about that, but they did not seem to have any intention of stopping. Saeko even laughed so hard till she almost choked on her popcorn.

Great. Laugh all you want.

Honestly, you would think that I am a single mother with three children at times.

"_Mr. Sagara_," I started in the tone that meant business. "It is precisely because you always make jokes out of the way I discipline the children, and condone their poor behavior, that they are now getting out of hand."

"_Mrs. Sagara_…if you don't let them enjoy their childhood, it will be too late when they grow up into angsty, rude, idiotic brats." He winked playfully at me from the driver's seat, before turning his attention back to the road ahead.

"Sano-"

"Otousan, what's idiotic?" Keisuke asked, leaning forward from the backseat.

"Sagara Sanosuke!" I screamed angrily. "Haven't we talked about the language issue?"

_Hrrrmph._ The situation is getting out of control, the direct opposite of what I wish it would be. If I didn't act like a dominatrix with a toothache, I would soon have three potty-mouthed creatures swaggering around in my home. A 1.79m one leading two 1m tall ones.

"Oh. Right. Keisuke, you heard your Okaasan! Sit down and behave yourself."

"You are SO thoughtful, Sanosuke." I muttered irritably, going back to the novel I was reading.

"I try, darling, I try." He replied with a smug smile.

That worked, to my surprise. Keisuke quieted down and returned to playing with his Pokemon plushies, while Saeko busied herself with the task of playing doctor to her perpetually-ill toy rabbit Momo, occasionally trying to feed it popcorn from the tub she was eating. That was one of the ways in which she resembles me the most, as Sanosuke had pointed out.

Saeko's features are closer to mine, whereas Keisuke resembled Sanosuke more, with those sharp features that would one day grow to look as chiseled as his father's. Both of them inherited my eyes as well, and also (very unfortunately, and much as I do not wish to admit,) my stubbornness. They are also very curious too, just like I was when I was young, according to my grandfather. This is true to some extent; Keisuke never gives up asking a question until he gets a satisfactory answer. There was this particularly funny incident where he spent 3 hours clinging onto Sanosuke's leg just to find out how exactly the Gatsby hair wax he uses works.

Both twins share my hair type, which is more of soft and fine, so Saeko wears her long black hair in the same style as I do. Sanosuke, on the other hand, had given up on trying making Keisuke's hair as spiky as his, for it is definitely not as thick. That's perhaps where the resemblance ends. Other than some physical attributes here and there, the twins are basically carbon copies of their father when it comes to their characters.

I am a person who appreciates peace, and a cup of hot tea, coupled with a good book, beats everything else in my definition of recreation and relaxation.

I happen to live with three people who hold the exact opposite definition of mine. The children tire me out, but their father tires me out more, be it day or night. I am not exactly complaining about the night part though…

As you can see, life for me now is really busy, but nonetheless blissful. What more can a girl ask for? I have a loving husband who worked hard to prove his worth to me (he actually bought a car!) and two very adorable children, even though they have recently found interest in jumping off the top bunk of their bunk bed to land on their father when he walks past them. Saeko is usually more obedient, but with her older twin leading, a few minutes are all she needs to morph into a half of the "terror duo".

The rare moment of peace in the Sagara Toyota (as Sanosuke has named the car affectionately) went by just too quickly, when Saeko wailed out loud that Momo complained that it is having a very bad stomachache.

I didn't know stuffed rabbits could complain.

"Okaasan! Momo is in pain…" She wailed, her childish voice tinged with anxiety as she pressed the stethoscope rapidly on all parts of the stuffed toy. I can't help smiling at that; it was really sweet and caring of my little daughter. Turning back to give her a sympathetic smile, I recalled the most basic thing to do when dealing with stomachaches.

"Press lightly on Momo's tummy," I said, watching as Saeko gingerly pressed her fingers to the stuffed rabbit's abdominal area. "Does it hurt there?"

Putting her ear close to the rabbit's cross-stitched mouth, Saeko nodded for a moment before raising her head and nodding anxiously. So…Momo's still in excruciating pain, from what I deduce. Before I can even say a word, I was once again interrupted by my _very helpful_ husband.

Grinning at his daughter from the rearview mirror, Sanosuke said enthusiastically, "Sae-chan! Maybe Momo is pregnant and…"

I realized to my absolute horror at where the statement was going, and without further ado, I reached over to grab his arm and shake my head to tell him to shut up-

"…will be having babies! Little Momos!"

Oh no. Oh no. Tell me I didn't hear that. Please.

Saeko looked up at Sanosuke with her pretty eyes wide open in surprise, her little hand clutching Momo's long, floppy ears.

"Otousan, where do babies come from?" Keisuke asked, putting down his Pokemon to lean forward so that his chin was resting on Sanosuke's seat.

The silence that reigned after Keisuke's question was almost suffocating.

Darn. I knew that was coming.

Pressing the base of my palm on my forehead in exasperation, I mustered all the evilness within me and threw Sanosuke a death glare, making sure to add in the there's-no-way-I-am-answering-that-question look. My death glare was not really needed, for he already looked like he was punching himself to a pulp mentally. As you can see, we both know how curious our son can get. Too curious.

"Where?" Keisuke asked again, peering at Sanosuke's face expectantly, when he got no response.

That stupid, stupid rooster. There's no way I can ever understand how he manages to do such stupid things on a regular basis, despite having been Mrs. Sagara for the past 5 years.

"Otousan?" Keisuke said, shaking Sanosuke lightly by the shoulder. When he got nervous laughter in response, he turned to me with a bewildered look. "Okaasan?"

Don't look at me. I know people might think that just because I know the facts, I can explain them in no time to Keisuke. But they are so wrong. I can gladly write a three page essay anytime on coitus, but explaining the act of procreation to your own 4 year-old son? I can't. No way at all. Can you imagine how embarrassing and traumatizing it will be, when I tell him about what his Otousan and I do when we lock the bedroom door? There's no way I'll say it. No way.

"Look at that! Do you see that enormous eagle in the sky?" Sanosuke pointed out in a mock excitement, pretending to look out of the window at some imaginary eagle, in a desperate bid to distract Keisuke.

No such luck. Nice try, Sanosuke.

"I want to know, Otousan…" Keisuke asked yet again, not at all disheartened by the lack of response. By now, Saeko has forgotten about Momo and the stomachache, leaning forward as well to hear what Sanosuke has to say. "Okaasan, can you tell me?"

Honestly, as much as we hope Keisuke will give up asking, another voice in my head is chanting for me to face the fact that he will not.

I said the very first thing that came to my mind, keeping my fingers crossed that it would be a good enough answer for a 4 year-old…

"The stork." I said.

"The rubbish bin." Sanosuke said, at the same time, before turning to look at me, gulping nervously.

If looks could kill, Sanosuke would have turned into a bucket of piping hot Kentucky Fried Chicken on the spot.

"Is it the stork? Or it is the rubbish bin?" Saeko asked, her darling Momo lying on the seat, forgotten.

"The rubbish bin." I sighed.

"The stork." He replied at the same time as I did.

That…that…STUPID, STUPID IDIOT!

I am going to have a fit.

I could just sense Saeko and Keisuke's faces contort with childish curiosity as they started pressing for answers, their voices getting louder by the second. My silly husband, on the other hand, was just alternating between looking at the road ahead and throwing me looks of pleas.

There's no way I am going to help him out in this one. Pursing my lips, I turn to look out of the window, feigning interest in the bushes along the highway. We have passed by approximately fifty bushes when Sanosuke spoke up.

"OK…listen to me," He started in that I-am-educating-you tone. "You see, you didn't come from the stork…or the rubbish dump, for that matter. You…You…"

"Where?" Keisuke asked, always the more impatient of the two children.

"You see…ummm…Otousan has these little tadpoles…so they swim, and swim for a long time-"

"For a long time? Okaasan told me before that tadpoles turned into frogs…Otousan, did your tadpoles become frogs?"

I could feel my mouth curling up into a huge grin as I tried to hold my laughter in, sneaking glances at my poor, long-suffering husband, who was by now, spluttering and turning red in the face. Frogs…gosh, sometimes, I think my son is too smart for his own good.

"No…no Keisuke…they didn't turn into frogs…" Sanosuke choked out, torn between amusement and horror. "Then these little tadpoles…umm…swim and swim and…get to Okaasan's…umm…"

"Otousan…Do you really know the answer?" Saeko asked, her little features set in a frown as she listened to her father's inadequate explanation.

"Ahh…Sae-chan's right…ask your Okaasan!" Sanosuke quickly added, glad to be relieved of the task of educating the children on where they came from. Or more specifically, how they were created. "She knows more!"

Wait a minute. Did he just tell Saeko to ask me?

Sanosuke…you just WAIT till I get you alone.

I took a deep breath, and instilled as much confidence as I could into my voice. If this method isn't going to work, I still have one last backup plan. You see, sometimes things are not always about avoiding…You have to plough straight through your problem to get out of it.

"Alright. The sperm cells are deposited near the cervix and they proceed to swim up the uterus into the fallopian tubes, going through the process of capacitation whereby the calcium ions enter the plasma membrane of the sperm head and make it more sensitized to enzymes like hyalurodinase. The plasma membrane of the sperm head then fuses with the plasma membrane of the secondary oocyte. The acrosomal head of the sperm swells and burst to release the genetic material. When the maternal and paternal chromosomes align on the mitotic spindle, fertilization is said to have taken place. Hence, you are formed."

Good. That shut them up. Somehow when you make yourself sound more confident, they are more apt to accepting whatever you say. Sanosuke was now looking at me with his mouth wide open.

"Okaasan…can you say that again?" Keisuke asked in a small voice.

"No," I replied firmly. Time for backup plan. "You can always ask your grandfather later!"

Sanosuke cast me a look of utter disbelief. "My father?" He mouthed at me, looking at me as if I sprouted horns.

I nodded, turning back to my novel. Right after we had gotten together, I made Sanosuke visit his family with me, something that he had always wanted to do yet couldn't bring himself to all these years. The misunderstanding was cleared up, and now we pay visits to them twice a year with Keisuke and Saeko, who absolutely looked up to their little uncle Outa. Today happened to be the second time of the year when we are visiting the Higashidani family and spending a week at their place.

I never did mention this to anyone, but I am secretly pleased that Sanosuke still keeps his adopted surname of Sagara. Sagara Megumi sounds so much better than Higashidani Megumi.

Sometimes, Fate's way of working never fails to amaze me. Five years ago, I would never have thought that the very man who helped me at hamamatsu-cho train station would be the very person I have chosen to spend the rest of my life and have such beautiful children with. I never got to marry the life science researcher I wanted, but I am not at all regretting it. Sanosuke is such a special individual; he is the only one on this earth who is capable of giving me all that I ever asked for.

A month after that fateful New Year's Day at Tokyo Tower, he proposed to me at Yebisu Garden Place at the very same spot where we had our first kiss. I never got to use the ticket to Fukushima, and instead, settled down in Tokyo with him. I am now working at a nearby hospital, whereas he is still working for Tae at the Akabeko. Sure, life is no longer as easy as it had been for me back when I was living with my grandfather, but every single moment spent was happy and satisfying. Sagara Sanosuke made me a woman, a wife and a mother. This is all I need to stay by his side.

"Okaasan…I need 200 yen later." Saeko spoke up suddenly.

"Why is that so?" I asked. 200 yen is a small sum, but why would a four year-old child need money?

"Yuta-kun wants me to buy him some souvenirs." She replied honestly.

Yuta is Katsu and Tae's son, and playmate to Keisuke and Saeko.

"Yuta the bakayarou!" Keisuke commented. "Can't he buy his own?" That is my son for you, always protective of his sister. But…

"Sagara Keisuke! Where did you pick up such horrible language? Who taught you to call others 'bakayarou'?" If there's something that I absolutely cannot tolerate in children, it has to be foul language.

"I…I…" My son said in a small voice, before raising his hand and pointing it at the driver's seat. "I heard Otousan call Uncle Katsu that."

_That rooster!_

"SAGARA SANOSUKE!"

"It has nothing to do with ME!"

Guess some things just never change. –kitsune grin-

_

* * *

Owari._

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the final chapter of Love at Tokyo Tower! Though this chapter was purely on their lives together as a family and didn't have much of the original plot in it. A BIG thank you to all of you who read this story, especially those who reviewed every chapter. You guys are amazing! What more can an author ask for? Arigatou gozaimasu! -bows-

**Special Thanks to:**

MadiSano

Crewel

DemonSlayer205

Shysie

Akanke

Reiko17

Foxer

Nyako

Seta-girl

Princess of the Knight

Mirune Keishiko

Cricket-chan

I am going to miss this story so much…-sniffles- Please continue supporting my other works! If you have any suggestions for SM stories, please don't hesitate to tell me! Just send an email!

Ja, minna! I'll miss you all!

* * *

**Glossary:**

Otousan – Dad

Okaasan – Mom

Bakayarou – Stupid idiot


End file.
